Behind the locked doors of long forgotten memories
by Fudo Masaru-Daichi
Summary: Dark watched in horror as Krad stalked towards Daisuke,the redhead backing away towards the backyard railing.What had happened to Krad?Well, read and find out!Reviews will be GREATLY appreciated.Rated T 'cause Satoshi swears in one of the chappies.
1. The start of all the problems

FM/D: HIYAS! I'm back! Sorry for not finishing ADM though...

Everyone: *groans* Hurry up already!

FM/D: okay okay...

Disclaimer: I do not own D.. If I did, Krad and Dark would have gotten together, Satoshi and Daisuke would be kissing and Risa and Riku can just go eat cowdung.

* * *

/…/ Daisuke to Dark

//…// Dark to Daisuke

(…) Satoshi to Krad

((…)) Krad to Satoshi

* * *

BAM. "Damn you, Mousy!" The blond haired hunter collected another golden energy ball in his gloved hand and threw it at the laughing thief. "Come back here! Don't you DARE run away!"

The great kaitou Dark (he calls himself that, I think) laughed and dodged the energy ball, letting it blast into the ground harmlessly. "If you and Creepy Boy wanna hit me, better aim properly! Are you two blind or something?"

/DARK! He's called Satoshi! And don't irritate him further, it's dangerous enough!/

//Man, you're such a bother. Fine, fine, I'll get the artwork.//

/How? Krad has the 'Forever' bracelet around his wrist! /

//You'll see. But I bet you won't like the way I do things, you always won't appreciate my efforts. //

/What are you trying-/ Daisuke's suspicious question was cut off abruptly as Dark lunged forward and grabbed his opposite by the wrist. The similarly suspicious blonde repeated his question.

"What are you doing, Mousy?" Dark smirked.

"I'm gonna do THIS!"

"WHA-Mmmph!?!?!?"

Krad froze. Dark was, he was, the kaitou was…WHAT!?

(I believe he is kissing you while you're doing nothing to stop him, Krad.) His blue-haired host commented dryly.

((Shut up, brat! I'm thinking!))

(About him tasting like chocolate truffles? I didn't know you liked them.) Krad's eyebrow twitched.

Meanwhile, Dark fiddled with the clasp of the bracelet. //Sheesh, what's wrong with the damning clasp! It won't come off!//

/Maybe because you're concentrating on how minty Krad's lips taste like./ Daisuke, for once had a dry comment without blushing about the topic.

//…So what if I am? Nothing wrong right?//

/Krad's twitching. You'd better hurry up./ Dark fiddled some more and the gold bracelet switched wrists.

Krad sent Dark reeling back with a hard shove, wiping his lips in disgust. "You taste disgusting, Mousy! It'll take months of washing for my mouth to feel normal!"

(Liar. You'd probably won't want to wash your mouth for YEARS.) Krad ignored him.

Dark licked his lips and flew away laughing. Purposely holding up his wrist for the bracelet to catch the moonlight, he smirked and dodged another golden blast. Krad hurled another blast at random, fuming that the dark haired kaitou had gotten away with the object he wanted again.

(You know that the bracelet has a similar counterpart that can be used to trace it, don't you?) Krad stopped in the middle of charging up for another blast.

((It…has?)) Satoshi nodded, sighing exasperatedly. ((Okay, okay! I just forgot about it caused he…erm, violated me?))

Krad landed in the middle of the forest, blond hair shortening and fancy white clothes disappeared to reveal a wide-eyed teen in school attire. He shook his head furiously; not believing the psychotic, homicidal blond curse in him had said 'erm'. "Must be hallucinating again." He ran his fingers through neatly combed sky blue hair and started to walk towards his home.

* * *

Niwa household, Daisuke's room…

Dark landed on the balcony and stepped into his host's bedroom, his wings transforming into a white bunny with cute big red eyes, long fluffy ears and tail. He himself admired the bracelet for a few moments before letting the red-haired teen take over and change for the night.

/Dark? What about the bracelet? Kaa-san would want to put it in the basement./

//Tell her that I wanna study it. The name sounds funny, it looks funny but I don't think Creepy Boy's ancestors created it for fun. Hmm…Huh?// Dark twitched involuntarily as he touched the amber gemstone in the centre of the design. //What just…happened?//

/Dark?/ Daisuke asked worriedly as he too, twitched. /What the…I'm kinda groggy…/ Dismissing the tired feeling as it was one in the morning, he climbed into bed and was fast asleep in moments. Unknown to him, Dark had let out a moan that vaguely sounded like a certain blonde's name, before slumping onto the floor of the mind space he shared with Daisuke.

* * *

At the same time, Hikari mansion, Satoshi's room…

Krad forcibly took over as his Tamer placed the silver bracelet on his bedside table. His gloved fingers brushed the amethyst crystal as he put on the bracelet and he twitched, eyes widening in recognition and horror as he remembered what the bracelet had been created for.

"Shit! The idiot better not be touching the stone at the same time or else…" He doubled over, amber cattish eyes cloudy and glazed.

(KRAD!?) The normally cold commander shouted at his curse in genuine alarm.

((Sh-Shit…He must have…touched the crystal…Darn, need to get…frigging bracelets destroyed…S-Satoshi-sama, t-the spell…)) Krad fumbled with the clasp of said silver bracelet, trying to pry it off but failing miserably. He let out a scream as a wave of pain coursed through him, repeating endlessly. Sending a last vital thought to his Tamer, he collapsed, still shuddering from the repeated attacks of magic.

((Satoshi-sama, you must remember…the spell your ancestors tried to use and kill me…you must use it no matter what…I might say or do later…That is the only…thing that…might…work…))

* * *

FM/D: The bracelets are called 'Forever' and 'Apart'. Put the two together and VOILA! Creepy Hikari person created it to uhhhh…I'll tell you later…Anyways, Dark and Krad will be changed! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Krad Hikari and Dark Mousy: Crazy bitch...


	2. Day One

FM/D: Thanks to The Lantern for the encouraging review!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. cos' 1)I dun have the money to. 2)I'll probably wreak the show if I did.

* * *

/…/ Daisuke to Dark

//…// Dark to Daisuke

(…) Satoshi thoughts to Child Krad

((…)) Child Krad thoughts to Satoshi

* * *

Day one after…another one of Dark's successful thefts…

Satoshi blinked groggily and sat up slowly, having low blood pressure was a real pain in the morning sometimes. He felt a weight in his lap, looked down and got the biggest shock of his entire life. Somehow, a cute blond haired kid with a ponytail that was as long as the unknown kid himself was sleeping soundly in his lap. Wearing white and gold clothes that were horribly familiar, the kid looked awfully like a certain curse that would be filling his mind with homicidal thoughts right about…

Now…

…

…How weird. Nothing at all? That was sooooo unlike the blonde to keep quiet…

(Krad?) The bluenette asked tentatively. The kid in his lap stirred slightly, but other then that, silence. (Krad!?) Okay, he had to admit, he was slightly worried. (Krad, you better respond or else I'll ask Dark to fuck your sorry ass!!!) Now he was plain freaking out.

"Alright, alright. I'm up, satisfied?" Satoshi jumped as the kid got up, rubbing his amber cattish eyes and gave him an irritated look.

"Krad!? Is that REALLY you?" He received another irritated look.

"Who else you'd expect, Dark with blond hair? Like DUH! You're really dumb for a genius." Satoshi decided to ask more questions, to confirm the fact.

"Full name?"

"Krad Hikari."

"Favorite food?"

"Chocolate truffles."

(CAN YOU HEAR ME?) The Mini Krad cringed.

((No need to shout. I have perfectly good hearing, thank you.))

"What's my name?"

"Kin Hikari. Or do you prefer Hikari Kin?"

"!?…I'm not Kin."

"…Then?"

"…Satoshi."

"I'm hungry."

"…I don't have anything to eat here."

"Then why won't we be going to your beloved Dai-chan's house to eat again?"

"How…" Satoshi stared at the mini version of Krad in horror. He had always double and triple checked that the Hikari curse was sound asleep before going, and since when did Krad know that he liked the redhead!?

Krad shrugged. "I dunno how I came to know that fact. I only remember I'm Krad Hikari, living with you since who knows when, likes someone called Dark and…" He bit his pink lip in thought. "I'm seven years old. Yeah, that's about it."

(Oh my god! He lost his memory! Krad actually likes Dark! The world has just ended! I'm a goner!)

((I heard that. And yes, you ARE a goner.)) Eyes narrowing, the mini version Krad stood up, flared cute fluffy white wings and lunged at him. Unfortunately, Satoshi had the power of SIZE. And his blankets.

Flump. TWACK. (A/N: Pillows…) Flop. Wiggle wiggle. Squirm. Grab and PULL!

"Will you just FRIGGING stop pulling my hair!?" Satoshi heard a muffled whine under the blankets covering the kid.

"Not a chance."

"…What must I do to make you let go of my hair?"

"Promise to be good and I'll let you go."

"…"

"…"

"I want chocolate truffles. Promise me that FIRST."

"I'll promise you breakfast. It depends on what the Niwas have now."

"…Deal."

Satoshi let go of the bundle in his arms and got up to dress. Krad crawled out from underneath, then suddenly realizing something, crawled back in again.

"What now?" Satoshi finished buttoning his blue shirt, noticing the moving and muttering bundle, went over and uncovered Krad. Uhhh…uncovered a kid with disheveled golden hair. He brushed the golden sunshine-like locks out of Krad's face to reveal two huge watery amber eyes staring at him.(A/N: Think of Krad Chibi, yeah!) "What?"

"I-I-I lost my hair tie and cross! I can't find them!"

Satoshi, spotting a glint of metal under the pillow, reached under and pulled out Krad's tie and cross. Krad immediately snatched them out of his hands, chirping a happy, "thanks, Sato onii-chan!" While Krad retied his ponytail, Satoshi stared at him in astonishment.

(He called me WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?)

* * *

Niwa household, Daisuke's room…

Emiko, Kosuke and Daiki all rushed up the narrow spiral stairs to Daisuke's room after they heard a terrified yell. All of them crowded in at the door, only to gape at the mini version of Kaitou Dark Mousy, who was grinning like silly at the cowering Daisuke.

"Hey," the kid petted the humming white familiar in his lap, "I didn't know you were had less guts than Wizu. I'm kinda hurt." His grin faded, to be replaced by a pout. "Are indigo haired, seven year old kids that scary?"

"THOSE THAT POP OUT FROM NOWHERE ARE!"

/DAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK! Get out here, damnnit!/

The kid winced. "I told you seven times already! I AM Dark!"

"You're NOT!"

"WELL, WHO ELSE OTHER THAN ME KNOWS THAT YOU DREAM ABOUT CREEPY BOY AFTER EVERY HEIST!"

Daisuke opened his mouth to say something and closed it, blushing furiously.

"See? Although uhhh, you told me not to tell them…" Dark pointed at the gawking Niwas in the doorway nervously.

"DARK!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Daisuke started to chase the mini kaitou around his room.

"Oopsie. Wizu!"

"Kyuu!"

Daisuke fumed as Dark smirked and flew out of the open balcony window. "Not FAIR! Cheater!"

Dark smiled and flew away even faster, noticing two tiny dots slowly making their way up the hill to where the Niwas lived. "Huh?" One of the dots seemed to have a sparkling bracelet on its left wrist, similar to his…

Krad looked up suddenly, sensing a familiar magical presence. "Dark?" Said magical presence is diving towards oblivious target.

"Kraddy-kins!" Dark crashed into the blonde, squealing excitedly. He frowned and held the still very dizzy and oblivious Krad at arm's length, looking at him from head to toe. "Where were you? You've gotten thinner! And you're hurt!!!"

(Talk about extreme mood swings. And didn't he realize HE was the one who hurt you?)

((*Sigh* I've gotten used to him.)) Krad squirmed. ((But not his hugs. A little help here, Sato onii-chan?))

Dark sniffled. "I waited all those few hundred years for you to regain your feelings for me, now I see you, but you won't even say a word to me!" He turned away, pouting. "I'm hurt."

Both Hikaris sweatdropped. Then what Dark said just hit Krad in the face. "Few HUNDRED years!?"

Dark blinked. "Yeah, three hundred to be exact. Did you forget or something?"

"Eh, Dark?"

"Yeah, Creepy Boy?"

"He really lost his memory."

"…I don't care!" Dark pounced on Krad and hugged him tightly. "Krad is Krad not matter what!!!"

"…I'm still hungry."

(How RANDOM can you get, Krad?)

((Blame it on my stomach.))

Dark beamed and started to drag Krad up the hill. "I think Emiko's preparing chocolate truffles for breakfast. Wanna come?"

Krad grinned. "You'll have to fight me for them!"

Satoshi smiled and followed the two bickering mini Kokuyokus. Maybe Krad forgetting everything was good after all…

* * *

FM/D: Whatcha mean, 'crazy bitch'!?

KH and DM: What else?

FM/D: ...Since when did you to become so in synch?

KH and DM: Since you wanted to turn us into kids, yeah?

FM/D: Dark's gonna have a chance to cry for Kraddy-kins~ =3

DM: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!? NO FRIGGING WAY!

FM/D: At the end though...Please Review!


	3. Problem One

FM/D: This one's short, but please please please review!

Ruby: *Sweatdrops* I heard that she had more characters, made for each anime series,god,my creator's a psycho! *Cries*

Krad: There there. I even heard there was another me. *Shudders* To think about it is suicide...

Disclaimer: If I owned D., there would be chibi krads all over the place in the anime, so...You get the idea...

* * *

/…/ Daisuke to Child Dark

//…// Child Dark to Daisuke

(…) Satoshi thoughts to Child Krad

((…)) Child Krad thoughts to Satoshi

* * *

Problem One

Dark mentally smirked. The hunter would never see it coming. Pulling Satoshi aside, he pushed the surprised blonde into the hallway, calling out a "See you in the kitchen! And be careful!" Krad sighed. What could possibly happen!?

"Honestly, I think he's too childish at times. Walking to the kitchen is nothing challenging…" He took his first step and the tiles fell down, leaving a shocked blonde clinging to the side. "I take that back. What's wrong with the house!?!?!?" Pure white wings fluttered, bringing the child with it. As Krad landed on the floor, poles shot out of the floor and wall, making the chibi hunter scream and fly as fast as he could towards the end. Turning, he landed on the floor again, only to slip on a banana peel.

Living room…

Dark had just explained what would be happening to our poor blond hunter, to Satoshi. The bluenette stared. "What's wrong with you guys!?"

Daisuke blushed. "Ehh, well, you see, those traps were to prepare me for all those heists. And erm, Hiwatari-kun, Dark here…thought it would be f-f-fun to set those traps on Krad-san…" He cringed slightly under Satoshi's icy gaze. "G-Gomen, Hiwatari-kun…"

"Anyways," Dark leaned back on the couch, "he won't have any problem with the traps. He is, after all, MY Kraddy-kins."

"What do you mean by-"

((I'm gonna KILL him!))

Last corner to the living room…

Weak lasers shot out at Krad, nearly cutting off the long ponytail he wore. ((I gonna KILL him!))

(Krad? You okay?)

((Of course. I feel PERFECTLY fine. In fact, I feel very energetic. VERY energetic.))

Saatoshi blinked. Then smiled a vampire smile. (Whatever you want to do, be my honoured guest.)

((Arigato, Sato onii-chan.)) Krad smiled as he disconnected the wire and opened the door.

"KRADDY-KINS!!!" Dark literally flew towards the disheveled hunter and glomped him. Looking him over, the amethyst-eyed chibi kaitou didn't realize he was in danger.

"Say, Dark."

"Hm?"

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah…HUH!?"

Amber eyes narrowed to slits, the hunter pounced on top of the confused kaitou. "I love you so much I wanna KILL you!!! Do you know I really, REALLY hate navigating traps!? That could have killed me!"

"I t-thought you wouldn't have much trouble-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're the AWESOME kaitou Dark Mousy. You have a lot of…_experience_." Krad drawled.

"EEK!" Dark jumped up and began running around the room, fuming blonde in pursuit.

"Get back here!"

The sweatdropping redhead turned to his crush, smiling slightly. "Say, Hiwatari-kun." He gestured at the bickering duo. "They're really childish, aren't they?"

"Yeah…which means…" The both of them sighed.

"We have to put up with them until we find a cure for their chibi-ness."

* * *

FM/D: Hehe. Toldja there would be problems. Problem two will be up next week if I can manage it. *Pouts* I have school.

Dark: Whew. No more torture.

Krad: YES! I get to live longer!

FM/D: *Evil grin* Not for loooooooooooong Kraddy-kins...

Krad: Uh oh...Please review to help me take her mind off killing me! PLEASE!


	4. Problem Two

FM/D: Krad gets dirty minded! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ruby: She wanted to say thanks to The Lantern for the torture idea but I think Dark would disagree, right Dark?

Dark: *Makes a rude gesture* Shut up.

Krad: Well, I guess I have to thank The Lantern for the idea too, right, my dear Mouse?

Dark: ...

Disclaimer: I don't own D. or else Krad would flirt. That's it.

* * *

/…/ Daisuke to Child Dark

//…// Child Dark to Daisuke

(…) Satoshi thoughts to Child Krad

((…)) Child Krad thoughts to Satoshi

_Please…_ Inner thoughts

* * *

Problem Two

Krad sat down on a chair at the far side of the table, far from Dark. When he got his original body back or perhaps before that, Dark was gonna pay. Laughing quietly, the hunter earned concerned stares as he continued muttering to himself. (Erm, Krad?)

((Shush, Satoshi-sama. I'm having fun here…)) Then what he just said hit him. ((Did I just call you Satoshi-SAMA!?))

(I believe you did. Are you getting your memories back?)

((Just…vaguely. I wanted to kill someone…cos' of…something.)) He kept the fact that that 'someone' was himself secret.

(What? Is it Dark?)

((No idea…)) Krad lied. (A/N: Remember kids, lying is BAD.) "Truffles!"

Dark eyed the spread before him and fixed on a plate of round, flat things. "Chocolate mint cookies!"

Then it started with a innocent gesture and sentence.

"Ya'know, Dai." Dark gestured with a piece of cookie. "If Kraddy-kins tastes like mint, I bet Creepy Boy is the same, right?"

Remembering the kiss from last night, Daisuke blushed and concentrated on stabbing the poor piece of pancake in front of him. Krad, however, unfortunately caught onto what Dark was implying. A piece of truffle flew and smacked Dark on the head. "No one kisses MY Sato onii-chan!"

"HEY! Don't throw truffle at me!" Dark threw the piece of cookie at Krad.

SMACK!

"OH YEAH! So you wanna fight huh, kaitou? I haven't got you back for just now!"

Truffle flew. TWACK!

"Yeow! That's IT! FOOD FIGHT!!!"

Food of all tastes, shapes, types and uhhh… basically all the food flew off the table. Kosuke, Daiki, Towa, Satoshi and Daisuke quickly gathered up what they wanted to eat and scurried to the living room. Well, there was a reason for them to get out of there in ten seconds flat. Krad had started to add mini energy balls to the fight. Dark had also added his own purple ones so…

"Damn you Mousy!"

Dark winced. That comment hurt, since just now Krad had just said he liked Dark. Or…was that really Krad? He looked closer and gasped. The chibi amber eyes were gone, replaced by the homicidal ones. "K-Krad?"

"WHAT, MOUSY!?"

"Are you having mood swings again?" _Please say yes, please…_

"Hmm…" The hunter considered and threw another piece of tomato at the kaitou. "Maybe."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe…OOF!" Krad got hit by a slice of bread. "Maybe NOT! KWAAAH!!!"

Dark pinned the blonde's wrists on the floor. "Bad Kraddy-kins."

Krad rolled over. Now Dark was the one pinned on the floor. "Oh yeah?" Golden bangs brushed a slightly tanned face as Krad lowered his head to whisper beside Dark's ear. "I said you were going to pay. In other words…" Dark gulped. Since when was Krad's voice so damning seductive!? "You're mine to torture…Dark-chan." He purred, tongue flicking out to lick Dark's ear.

Dark shivered. "K-Krad…" And at that very hot moment, the author (FM/D: ME!) decides to let a very grumpy female do something extremely anti-climax.

SPLASH! Emiko dumped a pail of water over the couple.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Dark spluttered, combing indigo locks out of his eyes. Krad turned around and glared. Krad: _Now my hair's wet. Great._

"Finally cooled down, huh? Good, because I want this mess cleaned up now!" Emiko gestured at the sauce splattered kitchen. She threw two rags at the chibis and stormed out, slamming the kitchen door on her way.

"…Nice one, Dark."

"Hey! You started it!"

"You were the one who said food fight."

"So? YOU threw the tomatoes! I only threw the cookies-" Dark protested.

"And the grapes and the mustard and almost everything else that contained cream or liquid."

"That too…Wait, YOU started the energy spheres!"

"So what? Scorch marks are easy to clean." Krad finished braiding his wet hair and waved a glowing hand at the blackened wall. It immediately went back to normal, showing pictures of lambs, sheep and flowers.

"Tch."

"Don't 'tch' me, Dark. You know you can do the same."

"Emiko wants to see the floor clean and the rags dirty."

A pause. "I see."

"See what?"

Krad smirked. Now was the time to start the mental torture. "See some liquid on the rag that's delicious."

"What, strawberry juice?"

"It's white."

"Milk? Cream?"

"And I hear something…really awesome."

Dark pouted and continued scrubbing the floor. "What thing, Krad? Stop beating around the bush!"

Krad suddenly blew a breath of air on Dark's neck. "A scream, then a moan, Dark-chan."

"Oh, someone being tortured?" His tone was bored but inside he was frantically thinking, _god, Krad! Don't tell me you're THAT dirty!_

"You know," Krad purred and felt Dark freeze immediately, "we could use the rags to clean something else, my dear Mouse."

"W-W-What's that something else?" _No no no no no no no no no, not 'that'…_

"Hmmm…" Krad let silence reign for a few moments before drawling lazily. "Preferably something tasty and tangy, like…ah, 'lemonade'. Isn't that right, darling?" He let his arms wrap around Dark's waist and licked the sweating kaitou's ear.

* * *

Four people outside the closed kitchen door…

Satoshi pushed up his spectacles, letting just a hint of pink touch his features. "So, Krad remembers how to torture Dark. By being purely sick and creepy. I hope he's not planning to do that the rest of the time he's going to be here though."

Daisuke's face was as red as his hair. "O-Oh, I s-see." He laughed nervously. "I-I shouldn't have been curious enough to e-eavesdrop on them then. Dad said it would be really bad for my mind. Too bad I didn't listen to him."

"That's so CUTE! Chibi version of flirting!" Towa squealed.

"I believe I should be reading today's paper." Daiki cleared his throat, his face pink, before walking off.

* * *

Inside kitchen…

Krad cocked his head. "I guess they heard. Oh well, it doesn't matter, right, my sweetie?"

Dark paled. "Erm, Krad?"

"Hn?" Krad traced Dark's skin with a fingernail absently.

"Can you let go of me now?"

"Sure. Wait a bit." Krad turned Dark around and kissed him, fingernails lightly scraping over the kaitou's exposed stomach. Dark let out a moan. God, that was REALLY turning him on.

"There. You can go now." Krad cleaned the kitchen with a wave of his hand again and left. Dark tottered out of the kitchen and the first thing he said to Daisuke was…

"I'll NEVER tease you that much again." He staggered upstairs and everyone could hear him groaning as he got into bed.

Daisuke smiled and turned to the smug chibi hunter behind him. "Seriously, Krad-kun, great job. You should do that more often."

"Thanks for the compliment, Dai onii-chan."

* * *

FM/D: Krad is dirty minded! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ruby: *Sweatdrops* For readers of ADM, All Digidestined, Mobilize!, Fudo-san won't be writing for a while...

Master: Awwwwww...

KH and DM: OUT! *Kicks Master out*

Ruby: Uhh...What was I going to say? Oh yeah, please review!


	5. Problem Three:part one

FM/D: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Dark: Yes, now shut up so that Kraddy-kins can say the disclaimer.

FM/D: Oh, shaddup, Mouse.

Dark: *Glare*

Krad: Oh well... FM/D wants to thank these people.

**Ichigo -usagi Wizu**: Thanks for the idea. Hopefully it will come out in the next chapter. *Krad: I feel like slag...*

**Ninja Mafia Mistress**: Your review was encouraging. SO encouraging that I began this chapter at once. I took me a bit longer to fine tune it, but there you are! *Krad: I had hoped it wasn't that kind of review...*

**The Lantern**: And as always, I will usually use your ideas for the chappies. *Krad: Damn.*

Ruby: Krad is so depressed, so I will say the disclaimer for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime nor the manga, that is why Krad is chibified in my fic. *Krad: Someone give her the ownership rights or something! Just do something to SAVE ME!!!"

* * *

/…/ Daisuke to Child Dark

//…// Child Dark to Daisuke

(…) Satoshi thoughts to Child Krad

((…)) Child Krad thoughts to Satoshi

_Oops…_ Private thoughts

* * *

Problem Three-part one

"Say WHAT!?"

Daisuke winced. "I said, I forgot I invited the Harada twins here for a sleepover."

"Oh crap, I am so out of here." Dark scrambled for the exit.

"Are they as bad as I heard?" Krad asked calmly while holding on to an armful of panicking chibi kaitou.

"You have NO idea what she will do to things that are cute. Let GO!"

"Oh…" Krad paused. "Fuck." Daisuke started, not used to hearing little kids curse. The blonde scrambled for the door together with the kaitou, only to crash into Satoshi's legs.

"Heh. No way you're depriving me of entertainment." The rightly called 'Ice Hunter' smirked evilly, pushing up his spectacles by habit.

DING DONG!

"A-AH! Coming!" Daisuke jumped over the couch and dashed for the door, deactivating the traps along the way. Krad and Dark ran around the living room, frantically finding a place to hide in. They both froze as Risa's high-pitched, girly voice floated in from the corridor.

"Hello, Daisuke-kun! Sorry we're late!"

"We wouldn't be if you weren't looking for your amethyst colored hair tie." Riku grumbled.

"Holy shit!" Dark hissed, poking at the still frozen blonde. "Hey, ya' okay?"

"Amethyst…Hair…tie!?" Krad managed to croak out. Dark smirked.

"What, you scared of them?"

"I HATE THEM! They're…totally DISGUSTING!" Krad snapped. Dark grinned. _Blackmail item number one…_

"We-Well then, please come in, Harada-san, Riku-san." Dark put the thought aside for the moment. Hiding was the priority now. The two chibis managed to find a hiding spot behind the couch and squeezed in. Satoshi nearly laughed there and then.

(I wonder if Krad knows a part of his shiny golden ponytail is sticking out…)

((What was that, Sato onii-chan?))

(A/N: By now, Kraddy-kins has regained most of his memories, except for those 'Satoshi-sama' and 'I hate you, Mousy!' that kind. Maybe I won't let him remember at all...)

(N-Nothing. HAHAHAHA! It's so obvious!!!)

((WHAT'S OBVIOUS!?)) Krad fumed.

(NOTHING!) Satoshi grinned. This would be fun. He moved out to the garden, trying not to smile. He really needed to calm down.

"Wow, Risa-chan, Riku-chan, both of you are so pretty!" Emiko greeted the twins. Dark snorted. Risa and Riku, PRETTY? He'd sooner eat dung.

"Thanks, Emiko-san. You look like you're only twenty!" Risa chirped back.

Riku and Risa sat down on the couch, chatting with Daisuke and Towa, who just brought out snacks. Just by accident, as Risa bent down to pick down something she dropped, she noticed Krad's shiny silver cross.

"Huh?"

"Risa, what is it?" Riku asked as Risa stood up and went around to the back of the couch. She jumped a little as her twin sister gave an excited squeal.

"Oh, how KAWAII!!!"

_Shiiiiiiii~t. We've been found out._ Both chibis thought.

Risa picked up Krad first, as he was on the outside. Wide amber eyes filled with panic blinked twice cutely, staring at the girl with a crush on his Tamer. Wrong move.

"KA-WA-IIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!" Risa squealed. "And his hair is sooooo long! So nice and silky!" She continued squealing, now running slender fingers through untied hair, not noticing the big amber eyes narrow and gloved hands clench. Riku got up and looked as well.

_CRAP!_ Dark thought as Riku reached for him.

"Now, who's this little guy?" She asked, peering closely at the kaitou. _Somehow familiar_, she thought as the kaitou started to sweat, _like that perverted kaitou…_

"A-AH! Riku-san, he's one of my cousins. He's called…Mouse Niwa, yeah, just call him Mouse." Daisuke cut in hurriedly.

/Gomenasai! Dark, that was the best name I could come up with! SORRY!/

//Mouse!? MOUSE!? If that's your best, you're pretty bad at this.//

Krad sniggered inwardly. Boy, the Wing Master was good at this. The hunter cringed slightly as Risa's attention returned to him.

"Then Daisuke-kun, who's this?" Daisuke opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"He's MY distant cousin. His name's Hikari Cloud, I prefer calling him Coud, as he will probably hit you if you call Cloud." Satoshi spoke quietly, arms crossed, leaning against the glass door.

"S-S-Satoshi-kun!? Ah, erm, uh…But…Cloud is WAY cuter." Risa stuttered, trailing off sadly.

"Whatever. Just don't blame me if he hits you." Satoshi smirked as Krad gave him his trademark glare.

((Sato onii-chan…You are DEAD! CLOUD!? What possessed you to come up with such a lame name!?))

(Hmmm…I have no idea…) Satoshi mused, noticing an appreciative (and amused) glint in 'Mouse's' eyes.

//HAHAHA! Nice one, Hikari!//

/You didn't call him Creepy Boy, I'm really glad./

//I didn't forgive you yet.//

Daisuke swallowed nervously. The kaitou could be scary sometimes.

"Hi, Cloud-chan, I'm Risa! Nice to meetcha!"

"Hello, Mouse, I'm Riku." _Still looks familiar though…_

Dark, or should we say Mouse, noticed Riku's suspicious gaze. He smiled brightly to distract the girl from scrutinizing him. "Mint?" He squeaked loudly. Inner self: _I feel like killing myself…_

/You…SQUEAKED!?!?!?/

//Riku was thinking about how 'Mouse' and my original self looked sooo similar. I had to distract her.//

/…Oh./ Riku set the kaitou on the couch and he reached for the nearest mint sweet.

Krad had done the same thing. Well, almost the same thing. He had cheerfully chirped "I love truffles!" and to his horror, Risa hugged him. Squeezing him to be exact.

"CLOUD-CHAN KAWAII!!!"

Krad nearly died there and then. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Me need toilet!"

"KAWAII!!!" So she didn't really hear that. Sighing, the blonde decided on Plan B. He screwed up his face and wailed loudly. Satoshi, Daisuke and Dark were shocked, to say the least. _Well_, he thought, _at least the horrible girl will let go now._

She did. "What's the matter, Cloud-chan?"

"ME NEED TOILET!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Risa set the chibi down and he quickly toddled out of sight.

(What was THAT!?)

((…I don't really want to do that again, even for you, Sato onii-chan.))

(You'd better not. That was LOUD.)

* * *

Nine hours later…Seven o'clock…

"Itadakimasu!"

There was the sound of munching for a few moments, then…

"Emiko-san, your cooking is wonderful! Can you teach me how to cook?"

"Sure! But, why?" Risa blushed.

"I w-want to cook for someone, erm, that I l-like…"

"I see…Okay! I'll teach you my secrets!" Both females giggled, then resumed eating.

"Delicious!" Satoshi murmured.

"Hmm? Hikar-Ah, Hiwatari-kun, what is it?"

"This is delicious!" Everyone froze for a minute, before Emiko turned on her hyper mode.

"Then, have some of this…" She got a bit of spaghetti for him, "and this…" meatballs, "OH! And this…" took a bowl from nowhere and got some soup, "also this too." Pudding!?

Satoshi stared at the dishes in front of him. "Uh…Mrs Niwa…"

"Just call me Emiko!"

"E-Emiko-san, I can't possibly finish all of this…"

"Never mind, Cloud-chan and Mouse can finish for you!" Both chibis died. Not literally, of course. Daiki, Kosuke, Satoshi, Daisuke and Towa were trying not to laugh at the horrified expressions on their faces.

Krad: _Did the Niwa woman just call me…Cloud?_

Dark: _She just called me Mouse…_

Krad and Dark: _I'm a goner…_

After dinner, the four classmates had agreed to watch a movie. Problem was, they all disagreed on which one to watch…

Risa: I want to watch 'Titanic'!

Riku: No way!!!

Daisuke: Anything's fine with me…except Titanic.

Satoshi: Agreed.

Riku: I want a scary one!

Risa: Noooooo! *Clings onto Satoshi*

Satoshi: …Whatever. Just get off me, NOW.

Daisuke: Hey! How about this one?

* * *

FM/D: Whoa. That was long. Readers, please tell me what kind of horror movie you would like the kids to watch. …Because I am sadly like Risa, AKA scaredy cat.

Risa: Are not!

Satoshi: Are too.

Risa: Sniffle.

Daisuke: Please review and tell her! Daichi-chan doesn't know any good horror movies cos' she never watches any!

FM/D: *Throws something at him* Dang, he dodged it. And yes, please review.


	6. Problem Three:part two

FM/D: Ahhhhhhh. That felt good.

Dark and Krad: WHAT felt good?

FM/D: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Uhhhh, making Daisuke and Satoshi kiss?

Satoshi: *Pushes up spectacles* I have to admit, that really felt good.

Daisuke: Me too.

FM/D: Many thanks to these people…

**Ichigo –usagi Wizu**: Sorree, I decided to make Risa the seeker in the game.

**The Lantern**: I made Kraddy scared of the dark…Darkie cuddle cuddle him…Hope you're satisfied.

**AmethystNight88**: Haha. I scrapped the horror movie idea cos' I HATE horror. Can't write about it.

**Ninja Mafia Mistress**: You're welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime or…uh…WHATEVER!

* * *

/…/ Daisuke to Child Dark (AKA Mouse)

//…// Child Dark to Daisuke

(…) Satoshi thoughts to Child Krad (AKA Cloud)

((…)) Child Krad thoughts to Satoshi

_Oops…_ Private thoughts

* * *

Problem Three-part two

Daisuke held up a black colored DVD case.

"T-T-T-The R-R-Ring?" Even Riku sounded afraid.

"Why not? It seems interesting." Daisuke sounded genuinely curious.

"Uh, Daisuke?"

"Hn? Hiwatari-kun, what's the problem?" Daisuke turned, and was surprised to see Satoshi slightly paler than before.

"You wouldn't want to watch that. That…" He shivered slightly. "Will definitely shock you for weeks."

"You watched it then?" Bright red eyes blinked cutely at him.

"Yeah." He shivered, eyes half-lidded as he sifted through memories. "And it wasn't the whole thing, only the first half an hour. I switched off the television immediately and barely managed to get to the toilet." Shuddering, he blinked rapidly, feeling slightly nauseous. "I… alternated between puking and dozing on the toilet floor till morning."

Those red eyes now blinked anxiously. "That bad?"

Satoshi nodded, not trusting his voice to speak properly now.

"Okay. We won't watch." Three sighs of relief were clearly heard in the living room. "We'll play hide and seek instead!"

"Okay!" Dark chirped, pulling a disgruntled Krad with him. "Risa be the seeker!"

"Huh?" Risa stared as her sister, the chibis, Daisuke and crush all suddenly disappear in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Riku's POV

"Heh. Risa won't be able to find me here!" I thought out loud as I squeezed into a small space between the open kitchen door and wall. "She's a bit too simple-minded."

* * *

Daisuke's POV

"Come on, Satoshi-kun! We better hide before Risa counts to twenty!"

"Jiuu ichi, jiuu nii…(Eleven, twelve…)" _Risa is loud_, I thought privately, as I scurried around my bedroom to find a secret hiding spot for two. Satoshi stiffened, eyes a bit wide and cheeks a light shade of pink.

"What…did you just call me?"

"Ah…Satosh-!!!" My face now almost the same color as my messy hair, I paused in the middle of opening the closet door. "Ah, erm, S-S-S-Satoshi-kun? D-Do you mind if I call you that?" I stood in the same position, scared that if I turned around, something bad would happen…_He's definitely going to say yes_, I thought sadly.

"No."

* * *

Satoshi's POV

"No." The room was so quiet; I could hear Daisuke's breath hitch.

"Re-Really?"

"Yeah." Going over, I placed my hands on Daisuke's shoulders and turned him around. Ruby eyes blinked at me in disbelief. "Call me that again."

"S-Satoshi-kun." I glared at him.

"Take away the honorific. I don't like it."

"Hai. S-S-Satoshi." His face was now as red as an apple, big eyes glancing away shyly. Okay, that's too much, I thought briefly as I pushed him into the open closet. "Eep?"

"Shh. Risa finished counting."

* * *

Daisuke's POV (again)

I blinked as he closed the door gently, making no sound at all. His face still blank as he looked at me, taking in my features. Then, he said the sentence I always heard in my dreams.

"Daisuke, I love you." And to my utter horror (and his amusement), all my short-circuited mind could come up with as a response was…

"Hah?"

He started laughing quietly, stifling a chuckle as my face heated up again. "Hey. No need to be embarrassed. That was cute."

I blushed another ten shades of red. "S-Satoshi?"

"Hn?"

"I love you too." He froze, icy blue eyes widening in the gloom.

"…Seriously?"

"Un. Yes, yeah, uh huh, ya, yup-" I stopped my stuttering as he leaned towards me. I leaned forward slightly, eyes half closed.

We kissed.

* * *

With Mouse and Cloud *Clears throat* With Dark and Krad…

Dark closed the door behind him quietly as he led his favorite blonde down the spiral stairs.

"C-Can we go back outside? It's kind of dark down here."

The indigo haired chibi turned to his boyfriend. "You scared?"

Amber eyes glowed dangerously. "NO!"

"Then follow me to the bottom."

"Of what?"

"The cellar."

"…Fine. Is there any chance of that idiotic girl finding us?"

_Again that cocky smirk_, Krad thought as Dark turned to him again. "Nope!" _Crap._

"Will ANYONE be able to find us?"

Dark turned and continued down the stairs. "Hmm…Emiko maybe, Kosuke if we're gone too long and Daisuke if I tell him."

Krad heaved a huge sigh of relief. Then he blinked, hoping that it wasn't true.

Tens, no, hundreds of Hikari artworks and many other magical items were placed neatly all around the circular cellar. Many of them glowed sinisterly, auras of hate and feelings of despair filling the air. But some, twinkled with a warm sort of light, others radiating sadness.

Krad snapped out his magical trance as Dark swore and stomped back to him. "Darn light spoilt."

"I see you haven't changed mentally. Now your mind and you body are childish."

"Hey! Insult! No fair!"

"It seems the Niwas have picked up a fair amount of information on the Hikari artworks."

Dark blinked as Krad reached out for a book, then thought better of it and sat down abruptly. "What, the bookshelf's too high for you? I think I can reach it…"

"Don't." Krad buried his face in his knees, shoulders shaking slightly. "Don't. I'm just…" He whimpered, pulling his knees closer to him.

Dark got worried. Krad and whimpering didn't go together. "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…I think." Krad's muffled reply was soft.

Dark sat beside his opposite and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. Krad jerked his head up, amber eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Come on, sit on my lap."

Krad merely scoffed, shaking his head. "I am not a kid."

"But now you are. C'mon. You ARE scared, aren't you?"

Krad hesistated, then crawled onto the kaitou's lap quickly. "I hate being in the dark."

"You always chase after me in the dark during my heist and you have no problem with that. Why scared now?"

"Just…all the artworks, no, some of the artworks here were created to destroy or seal me. I'm more sensitive to magic than you are, so I can still feel their anger and hate." He shivered and Dark pulled him closer as the hunter broke down for the first time in his life.

"Shhh. I'm here. I'll protect you. Always." Amber eyes looked at him hopefully.

"Really?"

Amethyst blinked in return. "Yeah. I promise." He kissed golden locks gently. "I'll protect you forever."

They slept soon after, not noticing a pair of gemstones twinkle in the darkness. Krad shifted, frowning and muttering in his sleep.

"Dark…I'm sorry…I have to…leave…"

* * *

Dark: *Shakes Krad violently* You have to leave? HAVE to?

Krad: L-Let go! I'm getting dizzy!

Daisuke: …*Still blushing*

Satoshi: Dark's kind of right, you taste like truffles.

Daisuke: *Squeaks 'Mint!' and scurries to a corner*

FM/D: Awww, how cute. Anyways, I thought that many of you would have forgotten the bracelets, so I added them in. Oh and, here's a clue/spoiler/implied thing, when chibi Krad sleeps, he kind of turns into the drop dead gorgeous Krad. Don't know how to explain. Like memory unlocked when he sleeps, yeah, he doesn't know though.

Krad: Now I do.

FM/D: AAACK! Darn. Never mind, please review.


	7. Day Two

FM/D: I'm back! Thanks to everyone for their encouraging reviews and ideas! Unfortunately, the plot bunny only gave me half an idea so this one is short. (By my standards) So...Eeto...Ano...This story will be over in...ano, nine or ten chappies if I can make it happen. It's just to tell you though, an estimate only. On to the show!

Disclaimer: I own the anime and manga...In my dreams...Sigh.

* * *

/…/ Daisuke to Dark

//…// Dark to Daisuke

(…) Satoshi to Krad

((…)) Krad to Satoshi

_Haha._ Thoughts

* * *

Day Two-Start of the Race Against Time

Dark blinked his eyes blearily and sat up. Tried to being the correct term. He looked down and got a shock. No, it was not chibi Kraddy-kins, but drop dead gorgeous, blond sexy hunter was back, fast asleep on his chest, pale hand tightly holding on to his black, half-open shirt. Wait a second, half-open shirt?

"Yeaaaaah! I'm back! My original body's back!" He cheered. Krad shifted slightly and he clapped his free hand to his mouth. Krad didn't wake up, and he relaxed. "Oops."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK! Are you down theeeeere?" Daisuke called.

"Shhhhh! Krad's sleeping-" He hissed, then got surprised as Krad moved, sat up and blinked, eyes half-lidded.

"S'wha's up, Dark?" His words were slurred by the fact he felt extremely nauseous, tired and dizzy. "S'dat Daisuke Niha? Where's Sasoshi-sama?"

Dark chuckled. "Hi. Morning to you, Krad." He scooped the hunter up in his arms, placing a tender kiss on Krad's forehead. "Missed ya' loads."

Krad blinked, still bemused and out of it. "Y-Yeah…" He wrapped his arms around the slightly taller kaitou's neck and kissed his lips briefly. "Heh. Me too."

Dark froze. Krad, all time homicidal (but still drop dead gorgeous and not to mention sexy) cold, blond, hunter, had…kissed him? Dark felt like dancing the Hare Hare Yukai now. "Krad?"

"Hmm?" Krad blinked some more, foggy mind clearing a little more as he blinked. "Wha? I…kissed…you?"

"You certainly did. Don't deny it." Now smirking, he carried the blonde bridal style and spread his wings. "We are going someplace where the Haradas won't interrupt. That okay with you?"

"It's broad daylight out there." Krad pointed out, slightly worried. "What if someone notices?"

"I don't care!"

"Just what I expected from you, baka. You still reek of nothing except stupidity, Mousy."

"HEY!" Dark flew out of the cellar through an open window. "Major insult! Dai, we're going out for a bit." The redhead nodded and went back into the house.

"Just kidding." Krad smiled a little as Dark started ranting about Krad and his insults. "Say, put me down, will you? I can fly fine on my own."

"Nope. Haven't held you in years. Wanna feel how it feels like again."

"It's called 'centuries'." Krad corrected, shaking his head in exasperation as Dark ignored him. Honestly, the indigo-haired kaitou could be really thick headed at times. He stifled a chuckle. That was how his opposite was made to be after all…

* * *

Niwa household…Daisuke's room…

"So, they left. In their original bodies? Hn, that's strange." Satoshi muttered as he sat up on the couch.

"I feel happy for them, but, but, what should we tell Harada-san and Riku-san?" Daisuke was panicking, twiddling his fingers anxiously.

"Just tell them, Mouse and Cloud went home." Satoshi shrugged. "They'll believe it. Anyways," his voice softened, "about yesterday's kiss…"

*Flashback*

Satoshi and Daisuke broke apart, gasping for air. Satoshi cursed mentally_. Why of all things man can't survive without, why, why AIR!?_ But he didn't know he would be thanking some unknown kami-sama (God) for the thing called air very soon.

Like now.

"Found you!" Risa squealed as she threw open the doors of the closet.

"H-Ha-Ha-Harada-san!? Riku-san?" Daisuke blushed again. _Thank you, kami-sama_, he thought fervently, _for the blessed thing called air_.

"Hn. Where's Mouse and Cloud?" Satoshi pushed up his glasses in a (thankfully) successful attempt to hide the light dusting of red in his cheeks. _Thank kami for air_.

Risa blinked. "I thought they would be here with you, Hiwatari-kun. So they aren't? Oh well, kid hunting time!" She hummed a light tune as she descended the spiral stairs.

Riku shrugged and followed her sister. Daisuke and Satoshi sighed, relieved, not knowing that both of them were thinking about the same thing.

_Thank kami-sama for creating blessed air._

*End Flashback*

Daisuke twiddled his fingers, running them through his messy crimson hair and twiddled them again. "Ah, uh, yeah. Erm, S-Satoshi?"

"Hn?" Satoshi inspected a grape briefly before popping it into his mouth.

"Ehhhh…" He didn't know what to say, as the sight of Satoshi's pale lips opening, grape slipping in to the oh so tempting warm cavern, …what was he thinking!? He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. "Was w-what you said t-true?"

"What?"

"Th-That you, l-l-l-l-l-l-l-love me?"

"Hn…did I say that?" Daisuke's heart sank like a stone.

"O-Oh, guess you didn't then…"

Satoshi got up and put his arms around Daisuke's neck. "I'll say it again, in case you missed it or forgot." He breathed on Daisuke's neck and said teen shivered. "I love you."

"Wha-WHAT!?" Risa stared shocked, while Riku just blinked. Somehow, the older of the twins had seen it coming. Well, she didn't really care so long as Daisuke remained her friend, but as for her sister…let's just say oops.

She fainted.

Satoshi blinked, face impassive, eyes slightly narrowed, obviously slightly bored by fan girl actions. He returned to nuzzling and tickling Daisuke's neck, making the red head laugh and squirm happily.

"Sa-Sato, haha. Hahaha! S-Stop it, hahaha!" Daisuke laughed, gasping for breath when the bluenette abruptly froze. "What, pant, is wrong, gasp, Satoshi?"

"You called me Sato." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. You don't like it?"

Satoshi shook his head and snuggled closer to his cute redhead. Boy, what ever happens to his curse…ahem, Krad, he wouldn't care any more.

…Until the blond seraph starts a killing rampage of course, then, he'll interfere. Until then…he'll just stick with his shy red-haired boyfriend.

* * *

Church bell tower, in apparently nowhere…

Krad nuzzled at Dark's fingers like a puppy as the kaitou stroked his cheek lovingly, wincing slightly but laughing as the blonde nipped at his flesh. The two angels, one light, one darkness, snuggled together in their world, safely behind their raised wings. Dark had let Wizu drink some hot chocolate, sending him off on a sugar-high throughout the Niwa household (Daisuke and Satoshi are just too busy to notice). He used his own indigo-black wings to encircle his boyfriend protectively. Krad traced the shimmering feathers with his gloved hand, eyes bemused. "Pretty…"

"But you're beautiful. Heh, in my eyes, you're the most beautiful being in the world. My wings are only pretty, not beautiful." He kissed golden sunshine, one hand tangled in it, the other tickling the blonde, coaxing delightful bird-like laughter from pinkish lips.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Amber cattish eyes narrowed. "But now it's YOUR turn!"

"Nooooo!" Dark cringed in mock-fright. "Not the killer fingers! Don't wanna!"

Krad tackled him to the floor as he tried to escape. "Still as childish, I see." Stroking Dark's sensitive side, he received a burst of squeals and chuckles from the indigo-haired teen.

"No no no NO! Not the wings! EEP!" Dark squeaked, as the blonde remembered where the kaitou was the most sensitive. He trailed his fingers lightly over sparkling feathers, suddenly digging in his fingers to poke at a particular spot. "MEEP! Haha! No, stop it!"

Krad's lips curled in a feral grin. "I won't stop it unless you say please."

"Please, Krad."

"What was that?"

"Please Krad, stop! Haha! EEK!"

"What? Couldn't hear clearly."

"HAHA! PLEASE Krad! Oh kami, hahahahaha! Please stop!"

"You sound like you're having fun, should I continue?"

"NO! Oh Krad, gasp gasp, please stop! PLEASE!"

"…Fine."

"Oh thank whatever kami who saved me from the horror of tickling." Dark wheezed, slightly winded, as Krad let him up. He tackled Krad again, not noticing two pairs of eyes stare at them suspiciously, one pair cold sugilite, the other yellow topaz.

"Sugi?"

"Yes Paz onee-chan?"

"How many days do they have left?" The one called Sugi checked a notebook and crossed off a square.

"Approximately…one week, if they don't get the bracelets off before then, Paz onee-chan."

"I see. And stop with the 'onee-chan', I feel old when you do that."

"Hai, Paz." Both of them took off on draconic wings, heading to the museum, where they had lain quietly, asleep, until Dark had woken them unknowingly with his heist.

* * *

FM/D: Won't tell you what those bracelets are for until either next chappie or next next chappie~!

Krad: Tell. Me. Now.

FM/D: EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Save me Ruby!

Ruby: I won't until you continue ADM.

FM/D: But...But...I just got started on a new show...

Ruby: AGAIN!? *Sigh* I'll forgive you since I like Kamen Rider too. Please review.


	8. Part One

FM/D: Hiyas! I'm back. *Mourns the loss of my NDS*

Ruby: …HEY! Continue ADM will ya!? Oops, sorry. She wanted to say thanks to all the people who reviewed for Chap 7.

**StormShadow13**: Thank you, I am sad for your erm, family, and erm…how should I phrase this…Just, thank you very much for your review! I like your stories too! You can do whatever you want with MY reviews. Dark cross-dress…ahhhhhhh…

**Ninja Mafia Mistress**: Very well. I shall not disappoint you. But, the explanation shall come in the next chapter. This one's too much fun.

**The Lantern**: I have no idea either, but good luck with your homework! Fudo-san is currently struggling with plot bunny letters and homework.

/…/ Daisuke to Dark

//…// Dark to Daisuke

(…) Satoshi to Krad

((…)) Krad to Satoshi

* * *

Day Two-Part two, Breakfast (Again!?) and then after

"Itadakimasu!"

"Daisuke, you seem rather red…" Kosuke noted, as he popped a strawberry into Wizu's mouth. The teen blushed even redder, if possible.

"You won't mind if I like him right, Niwa-san?" Satoshi threw the rabbit-dog familiar another strawberry casually.

Daisuke choked on his milk. "T-T-T-T-T-That was t-t-t-too straightforward, Sato!"

"Hmmm, I don't mind if you don't do anything bad that will hurt him. It's alright with me." Daisuke spit out his milk immediately.

"To-Tou-san! Mou…"

"Me too!" Winking, Emiko disappeared into the kitchen humming happily.

"KAA-SAN!!! Not you too!"

"It's alright with me too." Daiki threw the hyper happy bunny another strawberry.

"O-Ojii-san! Why…no way…Sniffle."

"Ya'know." Dark appeared with a happy-looking Krad behind him. "I won't mind if you like him. I mean, it was already pretty obvious, what with your frequent visits and glancing."

"Yeah yeah, aren't you going call me Creepy Boy any more?" Satoshi queried, wiping the corners of his mouth. Dark waved it away.

"Kraddy-kins doesn't like it." Krad pounced and started tickling Dark again.

"Stop it with the Kraddy-kins thing will you?"

"Okay, haha! OKAY! I will!"

"Good." Krad sat at the dining table and picked up a truffle. "Boy, I'm really hungry! Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu! Mint cookies!"

There was the sound of munching for a few moments before Daisuke spoke. "What are you guys going to do later? Sato?"

"Hn, find out why they turned chibi."

Krad looked up. "Satoshi-sama, I…seemed to remember that I knew why, but…"

"But?" His tamer prompted.

"I can't remember now…it's weird."

"Maybe you have amnesia."

"HEY! Insult!"

"You seem extremely happy today." Satoshi changed the subject.

"I, erm, feel better?" Krad responded.

"So you feel better off with Dark than me, huh?"

"Ah! N-No! Not like that…" Satoshi smirked, extremely amused.

"You sound like Dai."

Krad flushed a shade of red that would make Daisuke proud. "N-N-No way I'm like the Wing Master! No way!"

"True." Satoshi pushed up his glasses, making them glint, a spark of extreme evil dancing in his eyes. "You two done 'it' yet?"

Krad spewed truffle across the table, Daisuke fainted, Dark stared and Wizu choked on his strawberry.

"WHAT!?"

"Just kidding." The poor rabbit-like familiar calmed down as Kosuke patted gently on its back.

"Kyun! Kyuu kyuu! Kyuu kyuu kyuu!" Wizu bounced on Kosuke's lap, big red eyes angry.

"Yeah, Satoshi. Wizu's right. That is something NOT to be kidding about with!" Dark pouted. He hugged Krad, adding, "Besides, it's too early."

Daisuke woke up, and upon hearing that, fainted again.

"Okay, okay. I surrender." Dark beamed. "You are sicker than me. Anyways, Kosuke-san, do you have information on the earlier Hikari artworks?"

"Hmm, I think we should have some. The bracelets were made in which generation?"

"I think it's third or fourth-"

"INSULTING ME ISN"T WISE, CREEPY BOY! Don't you DARE ignore me-" Dark stomped towards the bluenette, only to be stopped by two angry hisses. Daisuke had woken up and Krad had just finished breakfast.

"What did you call him, Mousy?"

"Dark Mousy, what did you call Sato!?"

"Oh shit."

Satoshi turned around, smiling triumphantly. "Insulting ME isn't wise either." He called, making himself heard over loud curses and frightened yells. Turning, he followed Kosuke down to the cellar.

Cellar, three hours later…

"Satoshi-kun, what about this one?" Kosuke passed him a dusty ancient looking tome. Satoshi opened it, coughing as a cloud of dust appeared. He scanned through the first few pages, then shook his head.

"No, not this one either. This one is too recent. It's about the seventh or eighth generation." He passed it behind to Towa, who was surrounded by piles of rejected books. "Some of them have hints of the bracelets, but it appears that the bracelets' creation either wasn't recorded or in that particular Hikari generation's notes only." He stifled a sneeze. "Ugh, it's really dusty in here thanks to those books."

"ACHOO!" Daisuke sneezed, wiping his nose on a tissue.

"You sure you're fine, Dai?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sato. Besides," he grinned. "I want to find out why they got chibi-fied too. Maybe we could repeat it."

"Hell NO!" Dark shouted indignantly from where he was sitting. "That was horrible! I'd rather kiss Riku than do that again."

"But you kissed many girls before, Riku won't be any different." Satoshi pointed out, poring over another book.

Dark shuddered. "But she IS different. She'll slap me immediately."

"Oh."

They all kept quiet after that.

Minutes later…

"Satoshi-sama, is this…" Krad held out a journal that was half torn. It looked extremely fragile and ancient, as the blue-haired prodigy took it from Krad's gloved hand. The pages crackled as Satoshi ran a finger over it, tracing a sentence.

"Yes, where was the book originally, Krad?" Krad sniffed, looking at the once pure white gloves.

"In that *sniff* yucky, dusty, disgusting corner." He pointed vaguely in the direction of some closets and statues. "But, if you want to find the other half of that *sniff* icky book, I don't think it's possible. It was already torn when I took it out."

"Now you sound like Dark throwing a tantrum."

"HEY! *Sniffle* my nice gloves…"

"…" Satoshi ignored his curse, and scanned the pages of the uh… half-a-diary. "Here! Thanks Krad!"

"You're-ACHOO! You're welcome, Satoshi-sama…"

Satoshi read the journal entries out loud. It was obviously by different people as some of it was written in elegant flowing writing, the others in small neat handwriting. "Okay, neat one first."

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's been dreary in the Hikari Manor lately. Kin hasn't been home lately, I wonder how is he and where. Krad is so useless-

* * *

Daisuke couldn't suppress the gasp that came out at that point. Everyone turned around to look at him curiously. "S-Sorry…"

"No, I'm used to it already, Wing Master. Go on, Satoshi-sama." Krad's voice was cracking; he was obviously affected.

* * *

Krad is so useless; he can't even get close to the Kaitou Dark Mousy. We Hikaris created him to be the perfect one and yet, he cannot catch up to his flawed other half. The Niwa boy, Daika, he's been eyeing Kin lately. I wonder what he's thinking, Kin is mine, no one will take him away!

I have been working on a new artwork; it should be finished by tomorrow, if all goes well. Lately, I seem to dream about two bracelets, one with an amber stone, another with amethyst. They seem beautiful, yet as I reach out for them, they disappear. I wonder what are they?

Itsuki.

* * *

Satoshi seemed to hesitate before reading the next one.

* * *

Dear Itsuki-sama's diary,

I know I shouldn't be writing in his diary, but I can't seem to find any other books I can use to write in. Itsuki-sama might say I'm useless sometimes, but I don't really care.

Kin seemed to be listless lately; maybe restless should be better at describing him now. Itsuki-sama is troubled that Kin and 'that Niwa boy' have gotten closer. Perhaps I should offer to dispose of the Niwa. But…I love Dark, and Dark is in that Niwa boy. Should I just let the boy go? Kin is nice to me when I come out; he gives me truffles to eat. If I killed the Niwa boy, would Kin be sad? If he will be, then I won't kill the Niwa. I don't want Kin to be sad. But I can't just ignore Itsuki-sama too. Argh.

…I don't want Itsuki-sama to see this, so I'll be sealing this page with magic. Itsuki-sama is right though. Writing really is very…de-stressful. Ha-ha. I created a new word. Goodnight, diary.

Krad Hikari.

* * *

Dark's eyes widened. "Krad?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Is that entry, YOUR entry?"

"Uh, seems like it. It has my name at the bottom."

"Whoa. You sure have a nice grasp of the english language. De-stressful. HAHAHA!" Krad leaned over and gave him a nice punch in the stomach. That shut Dark up.

"Satoshi-sama, the rest of the diary entries? That one seems to be one of the earlier ones if I remember correctly."

Satoshi nodded and turned to the last few pages (of the half-a-diary) and started to read again...

* * *

FM/D: DS... *Starts wailing*

Ruby: Ugh, finish ADM quickly, please?

FM/D: I'll TRY. Reviews please? *Sniffle*


	9. Part Two

FM/D: Feeling woozy...

Thanks again to:

**The Lantern**: Oh boy. But I love cliffies! Ok ok, don't shout at me Ruby, I was just kidding.

**StormShadow13**: Yup, guess what happens next!...Of course I won't give out spoilers like how Deneb gives out Deneb Candy, Krad.

**Ninja Mafia Mistress**: I REALLY hope that the explanation of the bracelets' purpose in satisfactory.

* * *

/…/ Daisuke to Dark

//…// Dark to Daisuke

(…) Satoshi to Krad

((…)) Krad to Satoshi

_Haha._ Memory flash

* * *

Part Two

Dear Diary,

I just had the GREATEST idea today! I'll make two bracelets that will make Kin and that Niwa boy separate from Krad and Mousy, then kill the Niwa boy! I might have some use for Mousy, so I'll keep him. Got to go and make the bracelets now, hehe.

Itsuki.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Itsuki-sama seemed to be really happy nowadays. He hums as he makes more artworks and even let me out for half a day, saying I need to have more time in the real world. I'm really happy, seeing as Kin gave me another truffle. Yum! But the weird thing is, Itsuki-sama asked for my help in making one of the artworks. No Hikari has ever done that before. But I'm really happy that I can be of use at last.

Maybe I might be able to see Dark too! =3

Krad.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Krad seems to be oblivious to what I'm going to do. That's good. I don't want him to find out that I'm killing his precious Kin's crush, that Niwa boy. Dark seemed to be distracted as Krad fought him, maybe because I made Krad wear white colored tight pants, half open shirt trimmed with gold and yeah, basically I made Krad look really appealing to Dark. It seemed that it worked though. Dark was concentrating on Krad's half-revealed chest the whole time they were fighting.

Thanks to Krad, the bracelets are nearly finished. I just need to give them life, and my plan can be put into motion. Hehe, that Niwa kid won't know what's happening until it's too late!

Itsuki.

* * *

Satoshi paused. This was getting a little too much for him and… they still hadn't found out why the two bickering artworks had gone chibified. He ran his fingers through neat blue hair, making it messy. Those irritating voices from below Daisuke's room, where he was at, really got on his nerves. …There! AGAIN! Another slightly muffled blast and a cry of pain. That was it. The prodigy had enough. He stomped to the door, threw it open and yelled. "SHUT UP KRAD!!! YOU TOO, KAITOU!"

"…"

"…Yes, Satoshi-sama."

"I hate you, Creepy Boy."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

BOOM! TWACK!

"Yeow!" Dark yelped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Satoshi shouted.

"…"

"…"

"Thank you very much. Now, stay there and behave." Satoshi slammed the door shut but before he could even reach the couch…

"Stupid hunter."

"Idiot kaitou. You just HAD to piss him off, right?" Krad hissed.

"I DIDN'T! YOU DID, OKAY? IT'S NOT MY FAULT-"

"GO AND HAVE SEX OR SOMETHING! JUST FUCKING SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, DON'T SHOUT AND LET ME READ THE BLOODY DIARY!"

"T-T-Tadaima…I got the food." Daisuke opened the living room door timidly, having heard Satoshi's swearing from outside the house. Satoshi huffed and stormed back into the bedroom, slamming the door. Krad and Dark started whispering to each other.

"You know…Krad…" Dark whispered.

"What now?" Krad rolled his eyes, leaning back on the couch. Dark went over and sat beside him.

"Sato-kun's suggestion is kinda good, so…"

"No."

"Please?" Dark leaned forward, hand already underneath Krad's shirt.

"No." Smacking the irritating hand away, Krad huffed.

"Pwetty pwease with sugar on top?"

"No." Rolling his eyes at Dark's antics, Krad shook his head, reaching out for a truffle Daisuke took out from the grocery bag.

"With truffle?" Dark snatched the truffle away from Krad, leaning even closer to the blonde, holding the delicious treat just out of Krad's reach.

"No." Krad pushed Dark away, slightly amused and irritated.

"You're no fun."

"Good."

"I hate it when you're like this." Dark pouted.

"That's even better."

"Hmph." Dark stuck out his tongue and turned, pouting, amethyst eyes glistening.

"Hehehe…"

"???"

"Hahahaha! T-That face of yours…HAHAHA! *Gasp gasp, giggle* Hehe, haha!" Krad continued laughing, clutching his stomach as he kneeled on the floor. Banging the ceramic tiles with his gloved fists, he practically howled with laughter. "Kami, that was*gasp* so frigging funny…haha! Your face, you should have seen it!"

Now Daisuke started to chuckle as well. Moments later, it had escalated into full blown laughter, Daisuke's merry laughter and Krad's tinkling giggles.

"Argh! No fair! Two against one isn't fair! NOT FAIR!"

"What did I say kaitou?" Satoshi suddenly appeared in front of said teen, eyes dangerously dark.

An audible gulp could be heard in the icy silence surrounding the prodigy and the thief. Krad wiped his eyes (he didn't cry, seriously.) and sighed. Even if his Satoshi-sama didn't allow him to read the half-a-diary's contents, he could vaguely remember now.

_Itsuki-sama's angry face, half covered by dark blue locks as he yelled at nothing after another failed attempt to catch the Kaitou, in his mind scolding the cowering blonde…_

Krad sighed, earning a concerned look from a very anxious Wing Master. The blonde shuffled his way to the Niwa house's backyard, leaning on the railing, amber eyes lost in thought.

_Kin's happy face as he twirled the confused blonde in a dizzying circle, laughing merrily, wild pale blue hair sticking to his sweaty face, that single long lock of gold that he refused to trim flying in every direction. He said it reminded him of Krad, gold, like his name…_

"Kin-sama…Daika-san…"

_How Kin always pouted when Krad called him Kin-sama, berating Krad lightly for being too formal…Daika always did the same, except, he was more stern; he hated being called 'Daika-san'._

A wry smile slowly formed on Krad's face. "You were right, Kin-sama, I was, and always be…"

_"Baka Krad! But…it's how you are naturally, so…no use trying to change it, I suppose." Daika chuckled as Kin spoke, looking at the perplexed blonde. "Haha! Your face! Haha!"_

Hearing laughter from behind him, Krad turned and smiled. Daisuke alternated between laughing and chuckling as Dark tickled him, smirking. "You are so much like him, Daisuke-san."

Dark, Satoshi and Daisuke almost literally, froze. "Wha?" the redhead squeaked.

"A-Ah…nothing." Krad blinked, vision blurring suddenly. He blinked, trying to convince himself that those were caused by something else other than tears, but it was in vain as he slumped against the low wall around the backyard, eyes wide as he let out a choked sob.

_Kin stared, once beautiful sky blue eyes vacant, as he stared at Krad, the latter's hands covered in blood. "You killed him…"_

Krad whimpered, shaking his head furiously, trying to block the disturbing images his unlocked memory sent him. "I didn't!"

"_You killed him, didn't you Krad?" Kin's voice rose. "And to think I trusted you with my secret! You told Father, didn't you?"_

"I didn't! I really didn't!" Krad shrank back in fear as Satoshi approached him, mistaking him for another Hikari boy. "Please, Kin-sama, believe me!"

_"I won't! You and Father…both of you killed him…You killed DAIKA! I won't forgive you!" Kin shouted, turning to run out of the room, only to bump into a person. "F-Father…" Itsuki smiled at his son, then turned to Krad, as Kin ran away sobbing._

"Sato, the book! It might have clues to what happened!" Nodding, the blunette turned to the last page of the half-a-diary.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Kin seems devastated. He shouldn't be. I helped him get rid of a Niwa. He should be grateful.

The process took a little too long, however. The siblings, Sugi and Paz, insist that Mousy and Krad get…chibi-fied, whatever that means, to lower the mental defenses of Daika. Then, they lured Dark somewhere else while Krad killed Daika. Still…I think the process took longer than I expected. One week and five days? That was too long!

Still, I'm quite happy with the results. Krad is sulking, but Paz said something about doing the job in exchange for something. They're a bit too independent, these two artworks. I must take measures against them in case they go berserk. Dark disappeared.

Damn. Nevermind.

Itsuki

* * *

The next entry by Krad was half finished and splattered with dried blood and tears.

* * *

Dear Itsuki-sama's diary,

I still can't believe I did it.

I killed him. I killed…Itsuki-sama.

Kin's staring at me in horror and fear now. First I killed his crush, then I killed his father.

I don't know how I did it, but I vaguely remember Sugi coming and taking off the bracelet that Itsuki-sama called me to wear. Then…anger.

I'm disappearing again. Maybe I will meet Dark in the Kokuyoku.

Kin is crying. I don't want him to.

I feel wea-

* * *

The entry ended there. Krad had obviously disappeared at that moment. Satoshi looked up and watched as Dark carried an unconscious blonde into the living room. "How…"

"Used my magic. He'll wake up in a while." Dark frowned, noticing the half-a-diary in Daisuke's trembling hands. "What's up, Dai?"

"Krad, h-he…killed one of my ancestors…"

"Really?" Dark scratched his head. "I don't remember."

"Because you disappeared into the Kokuyoku when your tamer, Daika, died. I don't think you knew what was happening." Dark snapped his fingers, imaginary light bulb over his head.

"Aha! So that's what happened to him. Speaking of which…I think the chibi-fication was a side effect of the bracelets' powers. Could have sworn there was something familiar."

"Forever Apart huh…" Satoshi mused, spectacles glinting. "Meant to separate two lovers forever, that's what it does. Pretty fitting. Now what?"

"We g-get the dang br-bracelets off?" Krad croaked. Three pairs of eyes centered on the golden-haired seraph as he pushed himself up from the couch, blinking as he noticed the last entry. "Oh, is that…" He reached out for the half-a-diary...

* * *

Scoot scoot scoot.

Amethyst eyes blinked. "Why are we moving AWAY from him?"

Sky blue eyes blinked twice. "Don't ask me."

Ruby coloured orbs blinked next. "Natural instinct?"

Amber eyes rolled exasperatedly. "Oh, for Kami's sake…"

"Stay away from me!" Krad paused as Daisuke scooted further away. This reaction…was familiar to Krad…

* * *

_"Stay the hell away from me Krad!" Daika looked around frantically for a nonexistent escape route. Krad stalked closer to his prey, amber eyes cold. "Krad! I'm warning you!"_

Krad collapsed onto his knees, eyes again wide and unseeing. This was…that day, that moment's memory…

_"Filthy scum. Itsuki-sama's orders are absolute." Krad raised a gloved hand and a silver sword appeared. He raised the blade, noting in sick satisfaction that the boy was cringing, and brought it down on his body._

_"KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Daika screamed as the sword went into his body, just below his stomach. He screamed again as Krad wrenched the blood drenched blade out and plunged it into Daika's leg with an insane look in his eyes. Coughing, the boy reached out one bloody hand to grab Krad's leg. "K-Krad, Dark wouldn't want you to do this…" His dark red hair covered in liquid the same color as Krad grabbed his hair roughly and slammed his head against the pristine white wall._

_"Should I prolong your suffering or…grant you a swift and easy death? Hmm?" Krad whispered, eyes filled with glee. He smashed the teen's head into the wall again when there was no answer. "Answer me!"_

_"How about…you let me go and return to your happy self huh?" Daika croaked._

_"Oops. Wrong answer, boy." Raising the sword again, Krad grinned. "Maybe choice number two is better. You're pretty noisy for a kid."_

_"N-N-No…" Daika tried to crawl away, but Krad stepped on his stomach wound, causing him to cry out in pain and stop._

_"Goodbye, Niwa brat."_

* * *

FM/D: *Jumps around happily* I finished Chappie 11 of ADM!

Ruby: *Sigh* This chapter goes like this: Serious, funny, sad, funny, super sad. Talk about mood swings.

FM/D: My poor NDS…

Ruby: Not you too…Please review. And for ADM, she won't start the chappie 12 unless she gets at least two more reviews.

FM/D: Krad-sama~~~~~~! Teehee!

Ruby: *Sighs heavily* Oooooh boy.


	10. Part Two:Continued

Disclaimer: I forgot about the disclaimer in the last chapter, didn't I? I don't own any anime.

* * *

_Haha. _Thoughts

-…- Krad's thoughts to Bad Krad

"_**Haha"**_ Bad Krad speaking

* * *

Part Two: Continued

Dark watched in horror as Krad stalked towards Daisuke, the redhead backing away towards the backyard railing. What had happened to Krad?

* * *

FM/D: Okay guys, rewind back to Krad having major really sadistic flashback.

Rewinding…

* * *

Krad saw the blade go down again…and again…and again…

"You killed Daika!" Kin's accusation rang in his ears over and over, like a broken record. "You killed him!"

And as Itsuki's horrified face appeared in his vision, Krad knew.

It wasn't that he couldn't remember.

It was that he refused to admit.

The fact he killed Daika-san with glee.

The fact that he ENJOYED torturing Itsuki-sama…the person he once swore to listen to forever.

The fact that he did IT without any remorse…it made him feel sick.

It made him snap.

* * *

FM/D: Okay, audience. Now you know what happened. Fast forward please! *Waves something that looks suspiciously like Suzumiya's 'Director's baton'*

* * *

Krad's eyes were eerily blank now, as he forced his prey to hit his back on the railing. He laughed as Daisuke looked frantically around for a non-existent escape route. _**"This is all too easy…Daisuke…"**_ He hissed as Dark hit him with an energy ball, turning around to glare at the kaitou with slitted amber eyes.

"Dai! Hurry up!" Satoshi pulled up the stunned redhead and moved off to the side. Unfortunately, this act did not go by unnoticed. Krad swore in a multitude of foreign languages, threw a powerful energy ball at Dark and unfurled his white wings, flying towards the couple at a very fast speed.

Daisuke was still unresponsive to Satoshi's shaking. "No…Dark…"

"What do you mean by-Look out!" Satoshi pushed Daisuke off to the side as Krad lunged towards the teen, shrieking when he missed his target by mere inches. Lunging towards the poor redhead again, he paused as a pair of weak but determined arms closed around his waist. He turned and closed his hands around the prodigy's neck.

"_**Eliminate all obstructions."**_ Krad chanted in a monotonic voice. _**"Eliminate obstructions."**_Tightening his hold, he let his lips curl into a feral grin as the bluenette struggled weakly, gasping for air.

* * *

Satoshi's POV

I tried to struggle but Krad forced me onto the grass, gloved hands still tight around my neck. Soon I gave up, now trying to pry off his hands. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dai trying to wake an unconscious Dark up. Which meant…

My eyes widened and Krad took that as a signal to start choking me seriously and smirk.

Without Dark, Krad was the only conscious magical being in the house.

Without Daisuke's family around to help, Dai and me were alone. Well, not THAT alone but still…wait, what was that?

Krad smirked again. _**"Nice one Hikari, but your magic has no effect on me. And neither you can reach the real Krad in time."**_

_I…had magic?_ Opening my mouth, I decided to risk what was left of my breath to speak. "Who…are you?"

"_**Me? I'm just Krad's true evil side. He's a real softie. So many times I told him to kill his tamer, oh so many times, he refused ever so 'politely'… But thanks to Sugi and Paz…"**_'Krad's' grin widened. _**"At least that irritating Itsuki was killed."**_

"Then…where is…the real Krad?"

'Krad' shrugged._** "Hiding. He can't face you. Since…you look SOOOOOO much like his precious Kin-sama, he's afraid. Afraid of your rejection. Afraid that you'll hate him like Kin did. But,"**_ the thing in Krad's body laughed. _**"Don't you already?"**_ He tightened his hold some more and I paled noticeably. _**"Good bye, last of the Hikari."**_

Using the last of my strength, I reached out, both mentally and physically. "Come back…I…never hated you…baka Krad."

* * *

Camera's POV

'Krad' flinched as slender cold fingers touched his face, Satoshi's eyes determined. _**"You little-Argh!"**_ Letting go of Satoshi, he clutched his head. _**"Don't get in the way!"**_

-Get out! And don't you DARE touch Satoshi-sama again!!! -

"**No way little pathetic kitten! You always NEVER stood up for yourself against the Hikari. Now I'm HELPING you! You should be grateful!"**

-I said GET…OUT!- Krad roared, amber eyes back to normal.

"**I'll be back…soon…"**

"Krad?" Satoshi coughed, reaching out for the blonde.

Amber eyes widening, Krad backed away, turning abruptly and leapt into the air, majestic wings flapping furiously.

Despite Satoshi telling him, 'I never hated you', he was still afraid.

Afraid that the same thing would happen again.

Afraid…that he would kill the Wing Master.

Just like…all those years ago…

Then Satoshi would really hate him.

Daika…the first Wing Master he had met face to face. And Daisuke, the second. Voice, eyes, hair, even the clumsiness…Daisuke was the perfect clone of Daika.

The evil side of him was wrong.

The true Krad had disappeared when he saw Kin's vacant eyes. Kin-sama, his…first true friend.

Would Satoshi be able to remember his request? The blonde thought that he would, soon.

But for now, Krad pushed the thought aside.

Landing at the cliffs, he placed his hand on the half-destroyed fountain base. A hidden door slid open, welcoming him into the darkness. Hearing the faint murmur of the 'Second Hand of Time', he stepped onto the first step. Freedert turned, smiling kindly at him as he made his way down.

"You came." A soft whisper. "Thank you for repairing her." Krad inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"It was nothing. My best friend, Kin, created her. I would not want his efforts go to waste in the hands of Kei Hiwatari."

The translucent girl nodded, giggling as Eliot embraced her. "Do you need to be alone?"

"…Just for now…"

"Okay."

"Thank you." The girl giggled again, disappearing with her lover in a whirlwind of crimson rose petals.

A white-haired girl turned, adjusting her scarf and glancing at the seraph. "You came."

"Seems everyone likes saying that nowadays."

She laughed, and to her surprise, Krad joined in. "I guess so."

_Just for now…_Krad pleaded to some unknown God as he sat beside the frail artwork. _Let me…forget everything I did…_

_For now…I wish for freedom…from anything, everything…_He turned to look at the girl beside him, wishing it was him who was so carefree.

The girl touched her hair accessory, looking absently at the huge glass 'thing' that was created by a certain blue-haired, optimistic Hikari.

He wished again.

Wishing that he was created not by the best of the Hikari family, but by a pair of small nimble but still slightly clumsy hands.

He didn't care that it would have made him flawed.

He didn't like how flawless he was now.

He just wanted to be created by…

"Kin Hikari."

But he couldn't. He was already here. Already created.

But, at least, Krad smiled.

At least, they had shared a period of time together.

Krad Hikari would treasure those precious memories, for eternity.

* * *

FM/D: I am NOT stopping here. It's a bit too short for my liking.

* * *

"Nngh…Dai? What happened? Are you alright?" Dark tried to get up, gasping as a bolt of pain shot up his spine. "Ow."

"Ask yourself the last question first. You got hit by Krad's magic, slammed into the couch and somersaulted over it, ending your interesting trip at the door. Dai just got a slight bruise." Dark turned his head sideways, looking at the Hikari who sat down in a chair.

"Ask your poor neck that question first before I ask my spine. What the heck happened?"

Satoshi rubbed at his neck, wincing as he felt a twinge of pain. "The usual. You got knocked out, Dai got pushed to the ground by me, Krad strangled me and I got him back from the brink of madness."

"That's not usually what normal people do every day."

"True. But we're not normal, remember? Stupid kaitou."

"Hey! …Where's Krad?"

"Don't know. We were hoping the highly esteemed kaitou Dark-sama could give these two poor kids a hint where a white winged person with long blond hair, dressed in 18th century English clothes, could hide unnoticed."

"Oh ha-ha, I get it. Very funny Hikari." Dark grimaced as another wave of pain passed through and closed his eyes. One faint red aura-Daisuke, one surprisingly strong ice blue one-Satoshi, tiny pink one-Wizu, small violet aura-Towa, moderate sized reddish aura-previous host Daiki, brimming with happiness and dark brown-surprisingly Kosuke, he didn't expect the man to have magic-

"Dark, it's rare to see you quiet." Amethyst eyes shot open and he glared at the bored teen.

"Shut up. Unless you don't want me to find Krad, keep quiet until then, Hikari."

Satoshi spread his arms in a mollifying gesture. "Sorry. But you didn't tell me."

Grumbling, the kaitou closed his eyes and extended his mind again. He was not as strong as Krad in the areas of magic, however, and soon he was gritting his teeth, sweat beading on his forehead. Where in the damn stupid world had his hunter gone!?

* * *

Krad stiffened as he felt a weak probing tendril of magic coming his way. Immediately, he shielded his mind and aura, grinning as the familiar magical aura turned noticeably irritated.

* * *

"Damn you Krad!"

"Why?"

"He shielded. I only got a vague idea where he is. Ummm…near the museum, yeah, in a one-kilometer radius."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Mousy." _But still,_ he thought privately,_ that's much better than having nothing._

Daisuke came in from the kitchen. "Done! Oh…" He noticed Satoshi and Dark standing up. "Do you mind if I come with you to find Krad-san?"

"Dai, Krad probably might kill you when he sees you. So, no, sorry Dai."

"But Sato-"

"He's right. Dai, you don't need to go. Actually, you can't go."

"Dark! But-"

"DAISUKE!" The redhead froze, tears in his eyes at Dark's sudden outburst. Dark sighed and placed his hands on his tamer's shoulders. "I'm really sorry, but you really, really, really, must not go."

"But Dark, I want to-"

"Help, yes, I know. Well…you can help."

"Really?"

"Stay at home and tell Daiki, Kosuke and your mom what happened."

"But-"

"Please."

Daisuke paused. "…okay."

"Good. Oi, Creepy Boy!" Daisuke bristled at Dark's favorite nickname for Satoshi, swearing at him in his mind. "Ready for a flight?"

"Uh…"

Dark grinned. "I'll take that as a yes, kid!" Scooping up the bluenette (and ignoring Dai's indignant 'OI!'), he spread his dark indigo wings and leapt off the cliff the backyard was on.

That peaceful summer afternoon was rudely interrupted by a half angry and half scared shriek.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME MOUS-LOOK OUT FOR THE ROCKS!!!"

Daisuke smiled as he waved to an extremely happy thief carrying a half conscious kid. "Seriously, Dark…you went a little overboard."

* * *

Uh...Anyone up for bloopers?

Blooper 1:

Krad saw the blade go down again…and again…and again…

He smiled maniacally. "DIE! YA SUCKER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bad Krad!" Krad looked up from the stuffed toy he was stabbing, Daika staring in awe at him.

"But...You said not to stab Daika-kun." Chibi puppy eyes.

I sighed and took my stuffed toy away from him. "But did I say you could stab my Simba?"

"Uh...Then what do you want me to do?"

I placed the bag of red dye on Daika's chest. "Don't stab it too hard or you'll hit Daika."

"So...Like this?" He prodded the bag lightly with the sword, causing it to fall off. I replaced it again.

"No. You make it explode, but you stop before you hurt Daika."

"Oh." An innocent pause. "Like this?" He raised a glowing hand, pointing at the bag.

Splash! Daika, me and Krad were covered in red dye from head to toe. I could vaguely hear Dark, Towa, ...the whole Niwa family, Satoshi and my helpers roaring with laughter somewhere.

Probably behind an anti-Daichi shield.

"Let me rephrase that..." Growling, I fetched another bag of dye.

A few hours( and baths) later...

SPLASH!

"I did it!"

"My shirt! You spoiled my shirt!" Daika whined, pointing to a tiny tear in the black cloth.

"Kin-sama can help you make another one." Krad waved and left the recording room, Kin blushing as he helped the Niwa take measurements.

"Uh..." Daisuke sweatdropped.

Blooper 2:

Amber eyes widening, Krad backed away, turning abruptly and leapt into the air, majestic wings flapping furiously.

Despite Satoshi telling him... 'Watch out for the roof.'

Krad forgot about the roof in his haste to get away.

BAM!

Satoshi did a hard forehead smack as Krad landed in a heap of white feathers and imaginary little yellow birds.

"Krad-san!"

"Kraddy-kins!" 'Waking up' from his pretended faint, Dark literally flew over to Krad. "You okay?"

"Hi Mom. I did the chores like you told me to. I'm a good boy right?" Krad babbled, the little birdies tweeting loudly and flying around his head.

"Krad! Snap out of it!"

"I'm going to take a cat nap now. Good night." And Krad just closed his eyes and started to snore. Loudly.

"I told you you should have taught him how to land properly, Dai."

"Uh...Okay..."

Blooper 3: (Short)

Landing at the cliffs, he placed his hand on the half-destroyed fountain base. A hidden door slid open, welcoming him into the darkness. Hearing the faint murmur of the 'Second Hand of Time', he stepped onto the first step.

Promptly slipping and tumbling down the entire flight of spiral stairs.

Freedert shrieked and covered her eyes.

Eliot's eyes bulged.

Krad landed on his feet perfectly at the end. He then started bouncing around happily. "YAY! Yata(I did it)! Yata! YAY YAY!" Turning to a sweatdropping redhead, he chirped happily. "Thanks for the training, Daisuke-kun!" He flew up for the scene retake.

"Uh...You're welcome?"

Blooper 4:

Daisuke came in from the kitchen. "Done! Oh…" He noticed Satoshi and Dark standing up. "Do you mind if I come with you to find Krad-san?"

"Dai, Krad probably might kill you when he sees you. So, no, sorry Dai."

"But Sato-"

"Yeah, Satoshi, lighten up!" Krad bounced into the living room, waving a purple bubble blower in the air, creating A LOT of bubbles. "I won't. I promise!" Dancing out of the room he called. "Will you mind if I killed him?"

"Definitely will." Satoshi muttered under his breath.

"Kotae wa Kiitenai! (Can't hear your answer!) "

"... What. The. Hell." Dark swore. "He's not supposed to be in this scene! Now we have to retake it!"

"Uh...Isn't he supposed to be emoing somewhere else?"

* * *

FM/D: Not bad for a first timer, huh?

Krad: It's not bad...

Dark: It's very very VERY bad.

FM/D: EEK! Urm, I based Krad's blooper personality on Ryuuta's personality. And Daisuke's on Ryoutarou's.

DM and KH: Say WHAT!? Ryuuta and Ryoutarou from Kamen Rider Den-O!?!?!?

Ruby: Sigh, this one's a bit too long. Review please!


	11. Part Three

FM/D: My exams end on Friday...Sniff...Have Mathematics tomorrow..

Many thanks to:

**Ninja Mafia Mistress**: Oh my god! First one to review! Thank you!

**Will-Kill-4-Pudding**: No, happily(or unfortunately), Satoshi only gets a shock.

**Stormshadow13**: Everything will turn out okay, I promise. (Cos' Dark will kill me if anyone dies.)

**Zailana**: Uh…I thought Krad was OOC…is Dark OOC?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my imagination, toys and unlimited supply of OCs.

* * *

/…/ Daisuke to Dark

//…// Dark to Daisuke

(…) Satoshi to Krad

((…)) Krad to Satoshi

_Ha-ha…_ Thoughts

* * *

Part Three

Three hours later…

"Any sign of him?"

"No. And stop flirting with the girls, you're supposed to be wanted by the police." Grumbling, Dark turned towards the prodigy, but not before he blew a kiss to a madly blushing brunette. "MOUSE!"

"Don't ever use that name, you hear me?"

"Then? I can't call you by your real name or else girls AND policemen would be swarming all over you and also," Satoshi sighed. "We won't be able to find Krad."

"…Call me only when something weird happens then."

"Funny weird, magic weird, what kind of weird exactly?" Satoshi peered around the corner to make sure there was no one there, then pulled Dark across the street. "Specify please."

"Just weird. Any kind can do."

"Okay. Like, 'oh Dark look, Risa is kissing Riku across the street' or, 'Wiz is hugging Krad' or maybe, 'look, the police want you to be their commander'. I get what you mean."

"…How come you're so sarcastic all of a sudden?"

"Krad. Is. Missing. I'm trying not to panic here."

"You're worried for your 'curse'. Oh god, I think I love you." Rolling his eyes, he pulled Satoshi across another street. Noticing the faint shielded magic emitting from the half-destroyed fountain base, he pulled the prodigy again.

"What!?"

"The fountain."

"But I don't see him."

"Inside."

"What? You mean…"

"Yup. He's back where the 'Second Hand of Time' was." Satoshi nodded, placing a slim hand on the hidden panel. The door slid open and the duo entered.

Krad blinked. They were fast, deducing he was in here. He stood up and the 'Second Hand of Time' looked at him.

"Going so soon?"

The seraph chuckled. "To you, time is slow. It's been hours since I came."

The girl blinked. "True. Well, I hope you'll come again. It's really lonely here."

"I'll try."

"KRADDY-KINS!!! Why did you hide here?" Dark glomped his boyfriend and said boyfriend got very irritated.

"To get away from you."

"That's so horrible of you! I'm not a monster or something-" Dark glared at the bluenette. Satoshi glared back at Dark while taking his hand away from Dark's lips.

"But I am. If I'm not careful, I'll hurt someone and then Satoshi-sama will hate me even more." Krad sighed and began to walk away.

(Krad.)

((What is it, Satoshi-sama?))

(I…really didn't hate you. All I knew was that you were an artwork created to catch Dark. My ancestors talked so badly of you in their records…that was the only impression I had of you…) Satoshi reached out and hugged Krad's waist. (Until now.)

"Satoshi-sama…"

"Stop it. Just call me Satoshi. And call Dai Daisuke." Satoshi mock-glared.

"S-S-Satoshi…I…I'm not used to this…calling of tamers by name only…I never did it."

"Well, you can start practicing now." Krad brushed away stray blue locks of hair and placed a gentle kiss on Satoshi's forehead. Dark and Satoshi both were…shocked.

The girl behind them turned, running pale fingers over the sculpted glass artwork. "Kin-san, you were right…" She whispered, smiling. "Krad needs the right tamer to unlock his memories and his heart…"

"Satoshi…can I say something?"

"Hn?" Snuggling into Krad's arms as they sat down, he took off his glasses and looked at his…eh, friend, curiously.

"When I first saw your reflection in the mirror, I thought you were Kin, coming back to haunt me." Krad chuckled. "But then…as I got to know you, I realized, you were much, much better than him."

Dark sat down, smirking as Satoshi looked at Krad in amazement. "Looks like it'll take a while…"

//Daisuke?//

/Hm? Have you found Krad-san?/

//Yeah. It'll take a while though. I think we're going to stay here for tonight.//

/Why? And do you guys need anything?/

//Nah. We're actually quite comfortable here, but if you want to, you could grab a couple of snacks and drinks and run over. Prodigy is just getting to know the softer side of Krad.//

/Oh…/ Daisuke paused and Dark was alarmed to hear a sniffle from the other side of their link. /That's…great! *Sniffle* I'm coming over with sleeping bags and snacks, okay?/

//Eh…that's alright. You okay?//

/Oh my god! Mom's home! Talk to you later!/

"Dai's mother is at home. I don't think we should go back for now." Satoshi nodded.

"Why…am I better?"

"Because you're the first person in the whole of the Hikari bloodline to resist my possession and…" Krad cupped Satoshi's cheek. "Help the Niwa and Dark get away. Also…you're much prettier than Kin-sama."

"…I still have one thought that is the same though." Satoshi muttered, looking away.

"Hm? And what is that?"

"You're still very weird." Krad blinked. _I didn't expect that… _"But, I have to admit, this is a new side of you."

"Old habits die hard, I guess. I have been like this for nearly three centuries." Krad smiled wryly. "And about that 'new side of me' comment, you should ask Dark. He endured my cold personality for that long." Dark looked over and grinned.

"Yeah, well, he acted like a bastard, ignored me…" Dark started to count. "Hit me more than once, hit Daiki, hit Daisuke, strangled me, stabbed me, didn't even kiss me, called me names, called Wiz worthless…the list is endless!" He looked up from his fingers. "What?"

"That," Satoshi spoke slowly. "Is the lamest sentence I've ever heard!"

"Well…" Krad mused, looking up at the high ceiling. "I did do those things…"

"You guys are nuts."

"We ain't!" Dark and Krad shouted in unison. "We're just plain crazy about-"

"Truffles!"

"Mint!" The duo glared at each other.

"…I still think you guys are nuts." Satoshi sighed as they began to quarrel.

"Truffles are better!"

"Mint is better!"

"Truffles are much nicer than stupid mint, baka kaitou!"

"Mint is much, much, MUCH better than stupid truffles, sadistic hunter!"

"Dark! Shut up!" Dark turned, glimpsing a shock of red hair coming down the stairs, shouted 'Daisuke!' and flew towards the teen.

"D-D-D-Daisuke-san. I…I'm sorry for what happened…" Krad stammered, looking down in embarrassment.

"It's okay, besides, I know you really didn't mean to." Daisuke chuckled. "What's with the stammering anyway? Just call me Daisuke, or Dai."

"D-Daisuke-kun…"

"Hm, I guess that's good enough." Daisuke turned to scold Dark for secretly stealing the food to eat. Krad tugged on Satoshi's sleeve.

"Hn?"

"S-Satoshi…I want a cookie…" Satoshi blinked, before snatching one from the box and handing it to him.

"Here."

"T-Thanks…" Satoshi blinked again as Krad hurried to a corner happily. _He acts like a kid sometimes, but I wonder why he wanted that cookie?_ Curiosity got the better of him and Satoshi followed behind the hunter. "I know you're there." Krad called softly. "Come on out. I won't hurt you." Satoshi saw a black nose poke out from behind some faded curtains before the white puppy whined, padding cautiously to Krad. "Here. I got a cookie. Do you want it?"

* * *

FM/D: I do not know dog language, but Krad does know it, sort of. Like…he understands the outline of what the puppy says.

* * *

Puppy: *Sniff sniff, cocks head, crawls closer*

Krad: "Here boy. It's nice." *Holds out cookie*

Puppy: *Runs forwards and snatches cookie from Krad* Bark bark bark!

Krad: *Chuckle* "You're welcome. I bring you back outside later-Whoa! Haha!"

Puppy: *Licks Krad's face vigorously* "Woof woof!" Whine. *Looks at Krad pleadingly*

Krad: "Okay, I'll go get some more cookies. Wait here, okay?"

Krad stood up and turned, starting when he saw Satoshi, Daisuke and Dark all smiling sweetly at him. Daisuke held out a plate full of cookies. "Here."

"Uhhh…Okay…" Krad took the plate and kneeled again. "Here boy, more cookies!"

Puppy: *Runs behind curtains and peeps out* "Arf?"

Krad: "It's okay, they're my friends."

Puppy: "Arf!" *Bounces out happily and licks all of their hands before going over to eat cookies*

Krad: "…Are there truffles?" *Looks around* "Guess not."

* * *

FM/D: No, this is not a blooper…I'm going to end here…

* * *

"Goodnight Dark!" Daisuke called as he lied down in the sleeping bag.

* * *

FM/D: Or maybe not.

* * *

"Night Daisuke!"

"Goodnight Sato!"

"Goodnight Dai!"

"Goodnight Krad!"

"…Shut up and let me sleep will you!?"

"…N-Night…"

"Goodnight though, Daisuke-kun."

"You do know you frighten a lot of people with your attitude?"

"Sorry, Satoshi-sama."

Satoshi Hikari bolted upright and glared at Krad. "What did I say about the honorific?"

"Sorry Satoshi. Goodnight puppy."

"Woof!"

* * *

A few moments later when Daisuke had fallen asleep…

"Goodnight Hikari!"

"Goodnight Dark."

"Goodnight Kraddie-kins!"

"You are so…going to be…dead when…I wake up…tomorrow…"

"Woof!" The puppy licked Krad's hand before circling and settling down next to the blonde's feet.

"Night…Inutarou…Zzzzzz."

* * *

FM/D: Oh god. It's really short. But even so…anyone up for bloopers?

Blooper one:

"No. And stop flirting with the girls, you're supposed to be wanted by the police." Grumbling, Dark turned towards the prodigy, but not before he blew a kiss to a madly blushing brunette. "MOUSE!"

"Don't ever use that name, you hear me-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dark blinked, looking at the teen in the tree.

"Mind explaining how you got there in three seconds?" Satoshi shivered, pointing at the squeaking grey thing on the pavement.

"It's a m-m-m-mouse!"

"So? They're cute." Dark picked it up. "And in some pictures, I'm drawn with cute, round, fluffy, grey mouse ears."

"Mice are disgusting! Not CUTE! I hate them!"

Risa: *Looks around the stage* "Has anyone seen my cute 'Dark Mousy Junior'?"

"Shit." Dark dropped the mouse and sprinted away.

And from that day onwards, both Satoshi and Dark had a fear of grey mice.

Blooper two:

"Yup. He's back where the 'Second Hand of Time' was." Satoshi nodded, placing a slim hand on the hidden panel. The door slid open and the duo entered.

Promptly slipping on the first step and tumbling down.

Eliot sighed, looking at the two extremely dizzy and injured people then at the laughing blonde behind him.

"I-HAHAHA-put oil on the first step-HAHAHA! That was funny!"

"Krad…You are SOOOOOOOO dead…" Satoshi drawled, staggering upright.

"Eep. Erm, sorry?"

"You are not getting away, Kraddie-kins!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Daisuke sighed. "We're going to have to retake this."

Blooper three:

"Satoshi…can I say something?"

"Hn?" Snuggling into Krad's arms as they sat down, he took off his glasses and looked at his…eh, friend, curiously.

"Why do you wear glasses when you don't even need them?"

"Because if I don't wear them, I won't get as many fan girls as Dark."

"But some of them say you look cuter and hotter when you take them off."

"…Daichi, is this in the script?" I look at Satoshi, then to my other OC.

"You answer, Daichi Niwa. I'm Fudo Masaru-Daichi, remember?" Daichi blinked his big, baby blue eyes cutely.

"Dunno. I don't think it is though. And I think Daisuke likes you better without glasses."

"…What the f***!? You should have told me earlier!" Satoshi seethed.

"Oops, said too much. Bye!" Daichi runs off to be chased by Daisuke.

"Onii-san! I told you not to tell him!"

Me: "Darn. We have to retake this scene again."

Blooper four:

Satoshi saw a black nose poke out from behind some faded curtains before the white puppy whined, padding cautiously to Krad. "Here. I got a cookie. Do you want it?"

"I don't want it. I want a Kraddie-kins plushie." Argentine peeped out from behind the curtain.

"Argentine!?"

Scratching my head, I watch Dark throw Argentine out of the window. "Who let him come here in the first place?"

"Arf!!!"

* * *

FM/D: Yays! I finished another chapter! Oh and Inutarou is the dog. Krad has no creativity, calling the puppy 'Dogtarou'. That sounds stupid.

Krad: Not my fault.

Daichi: *Waves both hands happily* Review please!


	12. Author's Note

Note to all readers: Story is still on!

I just ran out of ideas for the next chappie. SORRY!

Please send me a message for what kind of chapter you would like.

I'm really sorry for not updating!

P.S. Don't kill me!


	13. Day Three

FM/D: I'm back! But this chappie is too short...But then I don't wanna keep everyone waiting...*Sobs* What a dilemma...

Daichi: ...My creator is in a weird mood at the moment. Please don't blame her.

FM/D: *Huggles* Daichi's a nice boy.

Daichi: ACK! Leggo!

Disclaimer: I do not own D....nor Krad-sama...nor Masaru...nor Axl and a whole lot of other characters...WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

/…/ Daisuke to Dark

//…// Dark to Daisuke

(…) Satoshi to Krad

((…)) Krad to Satoshi

_Ha-ha…_ Thoughts

* * *

Thanks to:

**Will-Kill-4-Pudding**: Thanks! I'll try to put four bloopers in every chapter from now on.

**StormShadow13**: Yeah, me too! Puppies are the best!

**Ninja Mafia Mistress**: Thanks. I cheered up when I read your review too.

**Mintry1295**: The bloopers were suddenly put into my mind by a sugar-high Satoshi. *Shivers* You really really don't want to see a sugar-high Satoshi.

**Zailana**: …Should I continue with the OOC-ness? *Goes hyper while typing this* And yes, thanks for the idea!

**Raven golden Wings**: …Must I really make Kei come out? I don't like him at all and Inutarou will freak out.

**D. Magic**: He will come back…soon…*evil laughter*

**Animeangel2439**: Kei is NOT sato's dad! He's NOT!!! Ahem, Dai-chan, raped? Hmm…

* * *

Day three

Krad wrinkled his nose. _What is that wet feeling on my face?_ He soon got his answer.

"Woof!" Krad slowly opened his eyes and blinked. A pink tongue soon entered his line of vision, licking the seraph's cheek and…basically his entire face, making him giggle.

"Morning Krad!"

"Morning Daisuke-kun. Hehe!"

"Morning Krad, Dai, Dark."

"Morning Sato!"

"Morning Satoshi. Aww, stop it Inutarou!"

"Morning Hikari. Uh, Kraddy-kins?" The blond froze, turning slowly to glare daggers at the kaitou.

"I. Said. Not. To. Use. That. Nickname." Krad growled.

"…Okay, Krad. Happy now?"

"…"

"Krad, uh, well, do you, you know, want to go back to, you know, Daisuke's home? You know, if you don't want to, you know…I won't mind if you stay here while we, you know, try to find the chibi-fying thing, you know-"

"Stop saying 'you know' and get to the point baka!" The trio shouted.

"Okay, okay! …Krad…well, what I'm trying to say is, Emiko might be mad at you for trying to kill Daisuke," Dark paused. "Okay, we know that it's unintentional. So…would you like to stay here while we three go back and explain further?"

"…For once, Dark, you're not trying to act smart. I appreciate it."

"Hey!"

"But you do have a point. I think I'll stay here until Satoshi gives me the all-clear." Krad kneeled down and ruffled Inutarou's fur. The white puppy rolled over, begging for a tummy rub and the blond obliged, chuckling as Inutarou's eyes closed in bliss. "I'll have Inutarou with me, so I won't feel lonely."

"If you say so, Krad." Daisuke finished packing up the sleeping bags. "Thanks anyway."

"For what?"

"Bringing Freedert and Eliot back. Oh, and Second hand of Time-san too. Thanks a lot."

"S'okay."

* * *

One hour later at Daisuke's home…

"Dai-chan!" Emiko glomped said teen and started ranting. "Oh I am so worried. Where's the idiot who tried to kill you? Huh, huh? I'm so going to teach him a lesson."

"Calm down Mom. Krad didn't mean it."

"Yeah, Emiko, calm down." Dark lounged lazily on the couch, rubbing Wizu's tummy. "That won't happen again. I won't let him."

Emiko seemed satisfied by their response but her eyes still held a glint of evil in them. "He's still going to pay…for hurting my Dai-chan's boyfriend! I shall…CUT HIS HAIR!"

((WHAT!? NO! Not my hair!))

(You were listening?)

((DUH! She's so not going to touch my lovely hair…Sniff…I won't go back until she promises not to.))

Satoshi sighed. Krad could be childish at times. And when that happened, he kinda preferred the sadist Krad to this one. "Emiko-san, will you just…use some other punishment other than cutting his hair? He won't stop sniffling in my head unless you promise to."

"Hmm…I'll just make him wear a dress then." Emiko looked thoughtfully at the ceiling for a while before bustling off, muttering. "Now where's that black neko maid cosplay dress…I'm sure it was somewhere in my room…"

(…I wish you good luck, Krad.)

((…At least it wasn't my hair.))

Dark snickered; it had been a long time since he saw the blond in a dress (he used his magic to force the dress on Krad last time), and now it was going to be a NEKO maid dress. He couldn't help it; he squealed.

Silence.

"Oopsies. I forgot about you all here."

"I don't know that crazy guy…" Daisuke muttered, getting up from the couch and moving towards his room.

"Me neither…" Satoshi sighed before following Daisuke.

"Dark…you moron!" Towa sighed before patting the kaitou's head. "But I have to admit, Krad-san in a dress neko-mode, is tempting, no?"

"Te-TEMPTING!? N-Nothing of that sort ever crossed this kaitou's mind!" Dark spluttered before huffing indignantly. He glared at Kosuke and Daiki, challenging them to say something.

"Uh…I've got a new topic to research on…" Kosuke said, avoiding Dark's dagger eyes as he moved quickly out of the living room.

"Ah, I just remembered that I didn't finish my coffee…" Daiki made up a pathetic excuse and Dark snorted. He continued to glare at the wall until Krad returned to the Niwa household, which was two hours later.

"Dark, where's everyone?"

Dark continued glaring at the poor wall. "Around the house."

"Satoshi and Daisuke-kun?"

"Room."

"Room? As in bedroom!?" Krad raised his voice slightly in surprise.

"Yes."

"They are so dead…Oh yeah, where's Emiko?"

Dark glared at Krad for a moment before returning his attention to the wall; he didn't like the blond's offhand tone. "Her room."

"Searching for the dress?"

"Probably." Krad finally noticed Dark's sour look and decided to ask.

"What got you so mad this time?"

Dark stood up and stalked over to Krad, noting happily that he was slightly taller than his blond. "You."

"M-Me?"

"Yes. You." Dark stated before crashing his lips to Krad's pinkish ones. Amber eyes widened as Dark nipped sharply on the hunter's lips, demanding entrance. Krad complied, opened his mouth and letting in Dark's hot tongue. He, however, didn't like to be dominated so easily, so he fought the kaitou for it. Unexpectedly, Dark broke the kiss, panting, and saliva dribbling from his lips. Krad's lips were slightly redder from Dark's nipping.

"What…is fucking wrong with…me?" Krad asked between gasps.

"You're too hot! That's what's wrong, damn it! Every time I see you, I don't care what you're wearing, I just want to frigging screw you!"

"Dark-"Krad opened his mouth to speak but Dark cut him off angrily.

"You always look so cute even when you're complaining about dirt on your gloves; I just can't bloody stand it. And…and when that time in the kitchen, you were acting weird and all, I wanted to fuck you right there, on that very spot…'Cause you… You're just too fucking hot for your own good, damn it!!!" Dark finished, slightly red from the outburst.

"So that's why…" Krad's eyes narrowed. "What do you think, huh? What about me, having to look at you every time you steal something? You always seem to be wearing something TIGHT or REVEALING each time, have you ever thought about MY feelings?"

"Ara?" Towa blinked as the two males continued to bicker. "They're so childish, no?" She asked two sweatdropping males beside her sweetly.

"And I thought they already existed for three centuries…honestly, they're like kindergarten kids…" Kosuke muttered. "Even Daisuke's better than them when he was at that age…"

"…Dark is embarrassing the entire Niwa line…" Daiki sighed. "We were supposed to be the best partners too…"

* * *

AHEM! Author's Note:

I have been running out of inspiration lately, so, sadly, this chapter will end here.

Daichi Niwa: In the next chapter, okaa-san finds something unexpected in her room. Will Krad wear that neko maid dress she mentioned? Or will he be able to escape from her fangirl madness?

Both: Stay tuned for the next episode of-'Behind the locked doors of long forgotten memories'!

* * *

Bloopers.

Blooper 1:

"If you say so, Krad." Daisuke finished packing up the sleeping bags. "Thanks anyway."

"For what?"

"Bringing Freedert and Eliot back. Oh, and Second hand of Time-san too. Thanks a lot."

"S'okay."

"And thanks for helping me get Sato."

"That's alrigh-WHAT!?" Daisuke Niwa grinned evilly and handcuffed Satoshi to a pole that appeared out of nowhere.

"You're mine…all mine…"

"Eep?" Satoshi visibly cringed, as Daisuke got closer to him, panic written all over his face.

"Satoshi-sama!"

"O-Oi, Daisuke!" Dark crept closer cautiously. What in the world happened to you!?"

"I met the M-rated fanfics' authors." Was Daisuke's only response.

"Holy crap."

* * *

Blooper 2:

"I don't know that crazy guy…" Daisuke muttered, getting up from the couch and moving towards his room.

"Me neither…" Satoshi sighed before following Daisuke.

Dark frowned as Towa smiled sheepishly. "Uhh…what was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to pat my head and say-"

"S-Sato…Nnrgh…not here…not now…" Everyone froze and slowly turned to stare at the closed door of the studio where the couple had just exited.

"…What the hell?"

"…Fine…your room, or mine?" Satoshi's seductive purr could be heard quite clearly in the studio.

"Y-Y-Yours…I guess…Meep! Bad Sato! Stop-meep- biting my neck! Eep!" Daichi Niwa stood up from the plastic chair he was sitting on, his eyes scarily dark.

"Fudo, key. And a baseball bat, if you have it now." FM/D nodded, passing said items to her OC and placing both hands over her ears. Everyone else did the same. Well-made decision, as it later turned out. The fuming OC wrenched open the door and slammed it shut after him.

"SATOSHI HIKARI! YOU BLOODY, FRIGGING, BAKA, EFFING, ASSHOLE, SON OF A BITCH!!! COME BACK HERE! DON'T YOU **DARE** FUCK MY BROTHER WHERE EVERYONE-Thump-CAN-Twack-FREAKING HEAR-Whup-EVERY-Crash-SINGLE-Slap-DETAIL!!!" Daichi stopped his tirade, panting slightly. "And, don't let me catch you."

"Y-yes…"

"He sure has a 'brother complex' or something like that…" FM/D muttered.

* * *

And yes, now, we're done. Stay tuned! And please review!


	14. Day Three:Part One

FM/D: I'm back! Ma Microsoft word wasn't working-

Daichi: -Then you realised you could just use the previous document to type in.

FM/D: *Huggles* Daichi's a nice boy. Always short and to the point.

Daichi: Hey! I'm not short!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel. I do own the idea of the fic though.

* * *

/…/ Daisuke to Dark

//…// Dark to Daisuke

(…) Satoshi to Krad

((…)) Krad to Satoshi

_Ha-ha…_ Thoughts or memories

* * *

Thanks to:

**StormShadow13**: ...I was thinking about M-rated fics...then about Daisuke and the uke problem thing...And then I went like: 'Why not?'

**The Lantern**: THANKS for loving the previous chappie!

**Ninja Mafia Mistress**: I hope this is fine...Krad was about to kill me...

**Caithdean**: Me too. I mean like,dear,sweet,kawaii little Dai-chan being a 'MUAHAHA,you're mine' and Satoshi being a 'Please dun hurt me*insert squeaky voice here*'...I'm going a bit too crazy.

**D. Magic**: (Daichi: I don't HAVE a brother complex!)Yes I agree with you and myself. (Daichi: HEY!)

**Will-Kill-4-Pudding**: ...There's a reason why I don't write M-rated or yaoi related fics. Once I write them,they turn out horrible. Buuuuut,I'll try.

**Dawns Eternal Twilight**: The reason you didn't find it sooner is becos not many people care to read and fav crazy fanfics like this one. At least,I think that's the reason.

Hope everyone's satisfied! (I risked my LIFE to do this.)

* * *

Day three-Part One.

"AHA!" Emiko's triumphant cry startled the two artworks out of their argument. She marched out of her room hiding something behind her,an obviously false angelic smile on her face. Krad blinked,confuzzled(Couldn't resist using that word),as the shorter woman strode up to him,standing in between him and Dark.

_Whatever that was behind the Niwa woman,_ the blond thought,_can't be good._ Dark Mousy,the great pervertic,flirty,loved by females,kaitou was emitting a sharp squeal every now and then as he stared at the....'thing' behind Emiko.

_Definitely not good at all_,he finally decided.

"E-Emiko...you sure about that?" Dark asked,face now 'glowing' with a healthy pink blush.

"But don't you want to see him in it?" Emiko asked,turning(Purposely) to look at Dark sternly. Krad got his first look of the 'thing/dress' and the first thought he had was, _'Pink'_. And the next thought was, _'Fluffy'_.

"Oh~! That's a 'Cardcaptor Sakura' costume!" Towa squealed,poofing into an excited puff of pink feathers moments later,still squeaking happily. Krad still stood rooted to the spot even as Kosuke waved his hand in front of his blank amber eyes. The blond did not respond.

"Alright,that confirms it." He turned to his hyperactive wife after seven whole minutes of shouting into Krad's ear. "Krad's completely gone from this world."

(Krad? You still there?) Satoshi waved his own hand in front of Krad's eyes,frowning when there was no response either. "Time for drastic measures..." Satoshi muttered under his breath.

"Wh-What kind of drastic measures, S-S-Sato!?" Daisuke squeaked as he looked at Satoshi's evil grin. Said blunette chuckled maniacally.

_I always wanted to do this ever since I met him. The proud,arrogant,sadistic bastard always teased me. Payback time!_

SMACK! SLAP SLAP! SMACK!

"Huh? Hwah?" Krad uttered,amber eyes still blank,both cheeks pink from the Hikari's slapping. Satoshi snorted,shrugging mentally.

_Oh well,round two then._

Smack! BISH! TWACK! PUNCH!

Krad coughed,clutching his stomach instinctively. "Back now?" The seraph looked up(he's bending down),gulping as he noticed the glint in Satoshi's dark blue eyes.

"Uh,yes,Satoshi,I'm back. I uh,thank you."

"But what got into you?"

"Pink." Krad croaked,flopping into a conveniently placed chair. "And fluffy. And there's black colour too. Neko ears!?" Krad placed both gloved hands over his face and Satoshi heard a muffled, "Why Cardcaptor Sakura? Why not the maid dress? I **HATE** fluffy dresses. And the neko ears...why **black**!?"

"Just wear it."

Krad glared at his tamer. "Would you wear it willingly?"

"No."

"Then why would I wear that...thing willingly?"

"Simple." Satoshi leaned against the wall,sending a cool look at the seraph. "Because you're not me."

"Damn you."

* * *

15 minutes later...

"Aww,you look so cute sweetie." Emiko cooed, giggling as the seraph glared at her.

"Don't EVER call me sweetie." Krad snapped at Emiko waspishly.

"Ooh,then would Honeybee work? Or Honey? Aww,I think Honeybee works fine."

* * *

Outside Emiko and Kosuke's room...

"I'M NOT A FREAKING SIX-LEGGED,FURRY THING!"

"But it's cute~"

"IT'S NOT! OWW! Watch where you poke that thing!"

"Now for the ears~Aww,how cute Honeybee-chan!"

"I SAID I'M NOT A FUCKING FURRY **THING**!"

"Oh,so Krad-chan is fine,hmm?"

"...I give up."

"Aww~And it was starting to get fun too..."

Kosuke sighed,scratching his head. "She's always like this when it comes to dressing people up. Not you though,Dark. She listens to your opinions at least." The kaitou grinned,throwing another strawberry for Wizu to catch.

"She always makes time for me,heh. The coats and shirts she makes are pretty cool too."

"I know what you're thinking baka Mousy! And it's not fair!"

"OMG! A pout! Where's my camera?"

"...I surrender. Do whatever you want."

"Good! Now,keep that pout on and show them your cute self Krad-chan!"

"...Okay."

The door opened and Krad padded out,pouting rather cutely. Towa squealed,barely managed to snap a picture,poofed and fainted. Krad's bright golden hair had been braided rather prettily and tied at the end with a big pink bow with a huge bell attached. The dress was somewhat modified to fit Krad,but one could see clearly that it was quite tight. The pink was a bit faded and the black dress underneath was a bit patched up but otherwise,it looked quite good on the Hikari curse.

_Absolutely...perfect_, Dark thought,sweating a little as he saw Krad staring directly at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I was asking you how I looked in this...thing,and you just stared at me. Oh,should I add the fact that you were also,and still are,drooling, dumbass?" Dark wiped the saliva from the side of his mouth hurriedly and Krad smirked. "So,I'll ask again. How do I look?"

"I uh,think you look...perfect."

"Thanks." The purple-haired kaitou winced as he detected the heavy sarcasm in his counterpart's tone. "That was great."

Sighing,Dark scratched his head. "Then what do want me to say?"

_'I think...you look better than perfect Krad! You look even better than I thought!'_

Dark grimaced,clutching his head even as long forgotten memories flooded into his mind.

* * *

"The first door for the dark one has opened,Paz."

"But Krad's recovery is much faster."

"Yeah. And even as he recovers his memories,our power grows stronger with each one."

* * *

_'And what did you think,if I may ask oh SO politely?' A pout,but his eyes are teasing,surprisingly bright for the blond._

_'I thought...' A quick peck,a smug smile. 'That you would look better than any girl.'_

_'Hmph.' The light one turned,frowning. 'That was nice. I dress up like a girl for you,and that's all you thought I would look like. How Perfect,Mousy.'_

"Owwwie..."

"Dark? Hey...you okay?"

"Thanks for the concern Kraddie-kins...Ouch..."

"Don't kid with me now Dark! You're getting your memories back,aren't you? ...It hurts,right?"

_'Awww,don't get mad,pwease?" Wide,teary,amethyst eyes plead with the little blond and he chuckles,hugging his younger counterpart._

_'Alright alright.'_

_'YAY!' The dark one throws his arms around the blond and kisses him full on the lips,smiling halfway through as he felt his Krad flail awkwardly._

_Minutes later they are sitting together on the white sand,gazing at the waves in silence. Then..._

_'Hey Krad?'_

_'Hm?'_

_'Why do you think that Father doesn't like me?'_

_A pause._

_'I don't know. But he created us,so he should like you too,instead of showering all his attention on me.'_

_'Really?'_

_Krad smiles and holds Dark's tanned hand in his own delicate,pale one. 'Leave all the thinking to me. I wouldn't want you to hurt your head just because you thought too hard,baka.'_

_'HEY! Don't insult me, the great kaitou Dark Mousy-sama!'_

_'...Saying of that,don't steal Father's creations anymore,please?'_

_'But why? All of them are calling out to me,to be freed from that horrid place! And the Niwas...they say the same thing too!' Dark pouts at his twin,pout fading as a crystal-like tear rolls down a pale cheek. 'Krad? Did I say something wrong? Why are you crying?'_

_'Dark...you don't understand...the Niwas are our enemies! We were created by the Hikari!' Krad stomps off,only to stop at a random palm tree. 'Why won't you understand that you shouldn't work with the Niwas anymore? Father said they are the bad guys!'_

_'What I don't understand is...why do you always trust what Father says? Not all the things he says are true,just look at all the artworks in his house! You're the one more attuned to magic in the both of us,you should know how they feel!'_

_'They're just deluded! Father treats me very well!'_

_'Father only treats you very well!'_

_'That's...that's not true!'_

_'Well then...' Dark crosses his arms and stares determinedly at Krad. 'List some good examples then!'_

_'I...'_

"DARK MOUSY BAKA KAITOU-SAMA!"

"Huh hwah hey?" Dark suddenly feels something wet on his face and blinks open his eyes,coming startlingly close to a crying Krad.

* * *

A/N: I know that is the worse ever and most OOC thing I made Krad-sama do. I mean,Krad,cry. Seems extremely weird to you right?

* * *

"Damnit you baka kaitou,wake UP!" Krad grabs said stunned kaitou's shoulders and begins to shake him. Hard. "Wake up damnit! Don't...don't scare me! You idiot!"

"H-Hey I'm up! I'm up already! Don't make me dizzy!"

Krad paused,staring wide-eyed at the grinning kaitou. "Wha?-You-no wait-oh forget that-You okay?"

"As fit as you are Kraddie-kins. But wait a minute..." Krad flinched as Dark inched closer to him and pressed one finger to his wet cheek. "Either I'm dreaming,or you were really crying."

"I was not. That was just sweat." Krad turned,making sure that his back was facing Dark.

"...Oh come on now. Even** I** know that people don't sweat using their **eyes**." Dark blinked when the seraph did not respond. "Hey Krad? Honeybee,what's wrong?"

...

3...

_Must...calm down..._

2...

"Kraddie-kins?"

1...

_Damn you to hell Mousy._

0...

"DAMN YOU BAKA KAITOU MOUSY!"

"H-Hey calm down! What did I do wrong now?"

Krad forced himself to calm down(temporarily) and hiss at his alarmed counterpart. "First,you stole that bracelet and caused us to be in this situation. Second,you actually made me worried when I should not and I'm mad and confused. Third..."

"Yes?" Dark squeaked like a mouse.(Hahaha.)

"YOU CALLED ME 'KRADDIE-KINS' AGAIN!"

"Hey Sato?"

Satoshi paused in the middle of his inspection of Daisuke's paintings and looked at his boyfriend. "Yes?"

"Do you Krad-san has changed a lot?"

"Hmmm...yes,he has changed quite a bit."

"Would you say it was for the better or for the worse?" Daisuke asked,tilting his head to the side cutely.

"For us,the change is good. He won't kill me or you or your entire family...but I can't say the same for that kaitou..."

"Why's the change bad for Dark?" Satoshi turned fully to stare incredulously at his extremely-cute-but-sometimes-a-bit-stupid uke.

"Do I even **need**-"

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR CALLING ME BY THAT NAME AGAIN WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO! DIE,MOUSY!!!"

*Sound of magical energy crackling*

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! No wait,stop it Krad!"

"TOO LATE!"

*Sound of energy orb thing blowing hole in wall*

"-to explain?"

"Oh."

* * *

FM/D: I'm working on my art now,so pls forgive me for being on hiatus for so long.

Kento Takahashi: Hiyas! I'm her new OC in Gundam 00! Please do forgive my big sis for not continuing this story for so long. *Bows*

FM/D: Oi oi Bento-chan,not big sis pls. Makes me feel old.

Kento: Okie dokie! I'm off to play with Haro-san and Setsuna-san now. Bye bye!

Daichi: Bloopers down below. Please review.

* * *

Blooper 1:

"Now for the ears~Aww,how cute Honeybee-chan!"

"I SAID I'M NOT A FUCKING FURRY **THING**!"

Wizu poofed into his Daisuke-lookalike form and squeaked. "Honeybee is not a thing-is insect daisuki!"

...

"I KNOW THAT YOU RODENT!"

"Me not rodent! Wizu is bunny! Right Daisuki?"

"...Great. We have to retake this scene again. And Wizu,my name's Daisuke,not Daisuki."

"Daisu..."

"Dai-su-ke."

"DAISUKI!"

"I give up."

Blooper 2:

"I was asking you how I looked in this...thing,and you just stared at me. Oh,should I add the fact that you were also,and still are,drooling, dumbass?" Dark wiped the saliva from the side of his mouth hurriedly and Krad smirked. "So,I'll ask again. How do I look?"

"I uh,think you look...perfect."

"Thanks." The purple-haired kaitou winced as he detected the heavy sarcasm in his counterpart's tone. "That was great."

Sighing,Dark scratched his head. "Then what do want me to say?"

"Say I look hot."

"Uh...you look extremely hot?"

"...I mean the temperature,baka. You and you pervertic mind."

Dark huffed. "Forget it then."

"But then again,that was a compliment right?"

"Uh...yeah. Definitely."

"Stop drooling."

"Sure."

FM/D points a mini beam saber at the couple. "Now how long do I have to wait for you two to restart the entire scene,lovebirds!?"

"S-Shut up Fudo!"

"...Shall I...dispose of her?"

Blooper 3:

*In the distance*

"DIE MOUSY!"

*Sound of magical energy crackling*

"W-Wait a sec!" Dark panted,weaving through an obstacle course while dodging numerous yellow coloured energy spheres. "This scene's already recorded,so why are chasing me again!?"

"Because I feel like it,so there!" Krad stuck his tongue out childishly.

"You're really childish Kraddie-kins!"

"DIE MOUSY!"

"ACK! I'M SORRY!"


	15. Day Three:Part Two1

FM/D: I'm back! Having loadsa homework to do,so,yeah.

Daichi: Yeah.

FM/D: Bleh.

Daichi: Bleh,stupid art ideas,popping up everywhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel. I do own the idea of the fic though.

* * *

/…/ Daisuke to Dark

//…// Dark to Daisuke

(…) Satoshi to Krad

((…)) Krad to Satoshi

_Ha-ha…_ Thoughts or memories

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Honestly,I'm too tired to individually reply every review I got for the last chapter. Seriously tired.

* * *

Day three-Part Two:1 (Shortest chappie EVER.)

Krad huffed,sitting down on the floor,all the while glaring at a certain dazed kaitou by the name of Dark Mousy. He huffed again,absently fiddling with the clasp of the effing bracelet which wouldn't come off. _All thanks to Dark(and the Niwas,must not forget the Niwas),he was now stuck in a frilly pink,not to mention tight,dress,in his own body,not allowed to kill the Niwas...what else? Oh yeah,must not forget the nicknames too..._

"Krad? Krad,we can-"

_Stupid,foolish,humans-_

"Krad! Krad,we can very bloody well hear your-"

_Always in the way,can't destroy-_

"KRAD! We can hear your thoughts EXTREMELY CLEARLY,thank you very much."

_Can't-what?_

The blond started from his own inner world to find every single eye on him..._Oh. So he was talking his own thoughts out,was he?_

"Yes Krad."

_Oh...Wow. Amazing._

Satoshi sighed as the seraph continued to babble to himself non-stop like a little toddler. Was the light half of the Kokuyoku really made to be perfect? He really didn't think so now. "No Krad,it's not amazing. It means that you have a mental problem when you're supposed to be perfect,which means that you aren't."

_I am perfect,thank you very much,Satoshi-sama. Mmmm,truffles are good._

Daisuke blinked. "Is he bipolar?"

_Bingo,lil' strawberry head. Am gay too._

"YAY!!!" Satoshi fell onto to his backside,shocked,as the magical and almighty-stupid,flirty-kaitou Dark Mousy jumped high into the air and whooped. "You admitted it!"

_Hmmm,should destroy more stuff. But human will get mad at me. Dark will get angry. But I still wanna destroy more stuff._

Krad got up from the floor and wobbled to the toilet,went inside and closed the door firmly. The entire group of living beings hovered anxiously outside the door until Krad's dazed,happy voice came out muffled through the door.

"Me pee pee. Yay. Me good boy,no pee everywhere like Dark."

Dark blinked as everyone now turned to stare at him. "Hey,that happened only when we were both kids,I swear it's true!"

* * *

Satoshi sighed. Daisuke sighed. Kosuke sighed. Emiko sighed. Daiki...well,you get the idea. The entire Niwa family(plus Dark) sat around the dining table in the kitchen,each puzzling over the same problem.

Why would Krad suddenly 'go baby' on all of them...now?

Towa giggled as the still dazed Krad held her hands and danced to the tune of 'London Bridge Is Falling Down'. This was seriously way too cute.

_Me like destroy stuff...like mint cookies._

The dazed hunter ignored Dark's shocked cry of 'HEY!' and continued to dance and mumble under his breath.

_No like bracelet. _Satoshi perked up. That was a first. _Paz is idiot. Sugi...poor guy...but Paz his onee-chan so have to listen to her...said sorry..._

"Krad." The blond looked up at him,smiling brightly. "Who's Sugi? And Paz?"

"Sugi came outta bracelet wip Paz,Paz's Dark's while Sugi's mine." Krad frowned. "Paz is bad girl. Call Sugi to do what he doesn't want to do."

* * *

"Sugi. He's telling them. You said he wouldn't!"

Sugi cringed as Paz shrieked again,hurling another orange energy ball at him again. "I didn't know that the magic spell would have effects on his mentality-or personality-for that matter!"

"You said you were 110% sure! You even smirked at me!"

BOOM! Thud.

The girl panted,having finally hit her brother,sending him flying. "P-Paz...what should we do now?"

Sugi cringed at the glare that his psychotic sister sent him. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to get him back!" Paz smiled eeriely and Sugi nodded,getting the idea.

"Of course. He is,after all,the one who gave us life,our master,not Itsuki."

* * *

FM/D: Paz and Sugi have this warped idea that since Krad gave them life,he is their master and they should protect him from any threat...including Dark.

Tsukako: Ewww,that sucks Fudo-sama. They're both nuts.

FM/D: Argh,someone fix his programming so that he'll stop calling everyone '???-sama'!

Tsukako: Bloopers down below~!

* * *

Blooper 1:

_Always in the way,can't destroy-_

"KRAD! We can hear your thoughts EXTREMELY CLEARLY,thank you very much."

_Oh...so,uh,Satoshi-sama is cute._

Said blunette choked on his saliva. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

_And Daisuke-kun is uh,handsome?_

Daisuke fainted.

_And Dark...is a girl._

Dark fainted as well.

Blooper 2:

"Me pee pee. Yay. Me good boy,no pee everywhere like Dark."

Dark blinked as everyone now turned to stare at him. "Hey,that happened only when we were both kids,I swear it's true!"

Krad called out from the toilet again. "Nope. I sitting on the seat now which is splattered with your pee~!"

"EWWWWWWWW! DARK,YOU'RE DISGUSTING!!!"

"That's not me! I swear to god!" Dark jumped as lightning suddenly flashed outside the window. "Uh,I'll take that back,I guess..."

Blooper 3:

BOOM! Thud.

The girl panted,having finally hit her brother,sending him flying. "P-Paz...what should we do now?"

Sugi cringed at the glare that his psychotic sister sent him. "Isn't it obvious? Dance the Caramell Dansen!"

Sugi fainted.


End file.
